A Fairly OddTest
by DemonDante13
Summary: The two craziest kids are teaming up to save their worlds and having fun at the same time, Porkbelly's flaming-haired kid Johnny Test and Dimmsdale's Buck-Toothed, pink hat wearing boy Timmy Turner is about to have the most insane adventure ever.
1. Chapter 1

A Fairly OddTest

Prologue: The Dark Schemes of Madness

If you drive out to California on your way to the beach, the view of a large urbanized city with many a skyscraper is shown for miles, this city is surrounded by trees and a mountain. This is Dimmsdale, this place has a decent school, a sweet city hall with a adequate mayor, and nice houses for families to live in. What most people failed to notice, is that unknown to the town population, this place is home to three magical creatures and one very special kid. This magical group has all kinds of adventures whenever it is in town, around the world, or off Earth entirely, of course the adventures usually happens because of something the kid did, but no matter what the kid always get out of trouble and save the day. This kid are, in sense, a hero who would do the right thing no matter what.

However, not all is good in this town because for every heroes in a story, there is always a villain, and one such villain is scheming in their own lair.

On a dark, stormy night at a very decrepit house with white peeling paint, a broken red roof, and cracked driveway and sidewalks, a tall man is working on a scheme in his dark, technological advanced basement lair, a scheme to finally complete his goal and defeat his enemy. The man have short, meat black hair, wear glasses, with a hunch-back and his ears on his neck, and has horrible teeth. He wears a white button-up shirt with a black tie, black dress pant, and black dress shoes.

This man is named Denzel Crocker, a lousy 5th elementary school teacher and a self-proclaimed fairy hunter, he has been hunting fairies ever since he was a kid and been looking for them his entire life. It is for this reason that he gains a job at the Dimmsdale Elementary School, to find a child with a Fairy GodParent to capture them and become the supreme ruler of the world. For that purpose, he have suspected one child to having fairies and have been trying to get this child to reveal their fairies so he can take them. However, every time he came close to finding out, the kid always managed to get away with their secret remains intact.

These defeats have hits him hard to the point that he is forced to come up with his latest scheme to finally get the kid to tell him their secret and capture their fairies.

"Excellent, I has put together the greatest plan I ever made in my life" Crocker said, as he look over his blueprint for what he considered to be his perfect masterpiece of a plan. "For too long, I been trying to get Turner to reveal the secret of his... FAIRY GOD PARENTS" he stops as he start to spasms at unusual shapes and direction at those three words. "But with no real success, however, this time I will get his fairies and gains ultimate power" he finish as he laugh maniacally to the air. "Denzel, sweety, could you keep it down, I trying to sleep" a sweet old woman voice said to him.

"Maybe you should get attacked by a ravenous lion, Mother" he shouted back. "I have been beaten by Turner and been humiliated because of him, oh the memories" he said as he start to angrily reminisce his defeats against Turner.

! Line Break !

Meanwhile in a different universe, the view of another large urbanized city with many skyscrapers is shown, however where Dimmsdale is surrounded by trees and a mountain, this city is surrounded by a canyon, a lake, and next to a desert. This city is Porkbelly, which have great entertainment stores, good educational facilities, and cool resorts. Like Dimmsdale, this city is home to one special group, however unlike Dimmsdale where there is Magic, this is home to two geniuses, a canine, and a special kid. The group have all kinds of adventures everywhere like the other group and like the other group, these adventures were caused by something the kid did. However, like the other kid this kid managed to get out of trouble and saved the day. He has, without a doubt, good sense of right and wrong and is willing to do the right thing.

However, like Turner, this kid also have enemies and one certain enemy is scheming as well.

Like the other universe, it is dark, stormy night, however, the place is a pink corporate building with a W on the front with a gray roof. In the office room of the building, a man sit behind a desk with his hands holding and elbows on the deck spread across. The man is mostly bald with blue-gray hair behind his ears and on top of his head, black eyes, a slight stubble and a big curved nose. He wears a pink suit jacket with a white button shirt and black bow tie, black suit pant and black shoes.

This man is known as Wacko, the CEO of Wacko's toy company and the leader and founder of J.S.E.F.5, he been trying to get rid of kids for awhile and make toys designed to help him with his goal. However, like Crocker, he has been foiled by one kid who always help the other kids when Wacko trapped them. For this reason, he came up with plans to get rid of the kid so he can complete his goal. However, he been beaten by the kid many times and been humiliated for it.

"At last, I have came up with the ultimate plan for my life goal" Wacko said as he begin to crackle maniacally at what he believed to be his greatest plan yet. "Not only will I be rid of all the kids in Porkbelly, but I will finally take care of that flaming haired boy and his talking mutt" he said as he laugh out loud insanely. "For awhile, I been trying to destroy Johnny Test, but with no dice" he shouted in the room as he slam his hands on the desk. "However, this time I will finally be rid of that Test kid and his annoying friends once and for all" he said as he begin another maniacal laughing bout in the room. He then stop as he begin to angrily reminisce his failed battles with the Test kid.

! Line Break !

 _' Crocker '_

"I tried to expose his fairies when they posed as his parents, but that failed dues to the dinosaur. I tried to hunt down Turner when he was invisible, but it's failed due to him managing to become visible again. When I saw Turner as a virus, I sent several after him and another to his computer to record the magical activities in his room, but I not only failed to upload to the internet, but I was humiliated with a video of me in a dress. When Turner wish for mind-reading powers, I created a anti-mind reading helmet to counter his power and tricked every kids in one room to overload his power by making them think of anything all at once, but that failed as well."

! Line Break !

 _' Wacko '_

"When I created the Robo-Pals to trap all the kids in their houses so I wouldn't have to deal with them, Test managed to take them out and tied me up to have me forced to be tortured by kids. When I founded the Johnny Stopping Evil Force 5 by recruiting all of the enemies Johnny ever defeated so that we get rid of Johnny, his friends stopped us and sent us to prison. And when I came up with the plan to tire out both Johnny X and Super Pooch so that the JSEF5 could attack and they would too weak to counter-attack, the big benefit being us gaining mutant powers by accident, but not only were we was defeated by them and their new teleporting powers, but we were forced to help them save the world from an alien invasion."

! Line Break !

 _' Crocker '_

"When I went to Turner's house after he pass a test with flying colors somewhat and figured his fairies was in the bathroom, I was kicked out by his mother for accidentally running in on her in the bathroom. When he and I got switched in each other's bodies due to magic, I tried to get to his room where his fairies is, but failed dues to him managing to catch up and put me in the body of a dog. And my recent failure, teaming up with what appears to be a life-size action figure and a blue floating guy to beat Turner, we even team up with the meanest person in town, but that failed dues to him tricking us into thinking each others were Turner." Crocker finished as he start looking at the blueprints again.

! Line Break !

 _' Wacko '_

"When I created the Helio Bubble gum to make the kids float far, far away forever and trap Johnny as well as his mutt in a swamp with my toy crocodiles, he managed to get away through a combination of my gum and gums his sisters created and poke my gums to save the kids. I even tried to shoot my Bubble Blast gum at him when my Helio Bubble failed, but he stopped it and put me in a unbreakable bubble that floated away. I created my prison video game, _No Escape_ , to trap him and all the kids in Porkbelly inside the game, but his pesky sisters managed to free him and the kids as well as trapped me in my game. Heck, even my brother fought him and lost." Wacko finished as he begins to look at his own blueprints for his latest plan.

! Line Break !

 _' Crocker '_

"But this time, I have make the perfect plan to not only get Turner to reveal his... FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker stop to spasm, "but also capture them and use their powers to take over Earth and Fairy World." He crackles while tapping his fingers together.

! Line Break !

 _' Wacko '_

"But not this time, this time I have came up with the greatest plan I ever made to get rid of not only Johnny Test and his pesky friends, but also all of the kids in Porkbelly." Wacko finished as he starts to laugh maniacally.

! Line Break !

 _' Both '_

"And this time, Turner/Test won't be able to stop my plans." The two villains said as they laugh maniacally inside their lairs, unknowing of the events that will change both their, as well as their enemies', lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 1: A Exciting Wish for Adventure

In the town of Dimmsdale, the day is sunny and clear from numerous clouds, it would seem to be a normal day. Well, normal to the town people who are oblivious to the magical happenings in their town, however, this day will be unlike any others for one special kid is about to make a wish. A wish that will change the lives of everyone affected by it, a wish that will start a meeting of the century.

In the Dimmsdale Elementary School, a white mostly one story building with a purplish tint, a tower-like structure in the middle as well as a flag on the top of the building and a "School" sign at the front of the school, a class is taking place in a ordinary, yet slightly chaotic classroom. It filled with kids who are either bored, tired, doesn't want to be here, or does and want to learn, one kid however was extremely bored today.

This kid have shingle fawn brown, spikey hair, astral blue eyes, and have slight oversized buckteeth, he wears a pink hat, pink shirt, and blue pants and shoes. This kid is Timmy Turner, an average kid who no one understands and 10-years old 5th grader, he was looking around the classroom bored holding his head up with his hand, his elbow planted on his own school desk struggling to keep from planting his face on the desk. "Man, this is so boooring... I wonder where Mr. Crocker is today?" he said as he finally let his face fell on the desk, being too tired and bored to care anymore.

Two boys looking Timmy from their desks next to his, the first boy who has blonde hair, turquoise blue eyes, freckles on his cheeks, and have braces in his teeth. He wears olive green coat over a black shirt, light blue pants and shoes. The second kid is african-american who is bald but with black eyebrows, blue eyes, and freckles near his ears. He wears a light blue sweater vest over white short-sleeves shirt, grey pants and black shoes.

These two are Chester McBadbat, trailer park county boy and one of Timmy's best friends, and AJ, Dimmsdale's own resident boy genius and another of Timmy's best friends.

"I heard that Mr. Crocker took a day off today, which I find very perpetual." AJ said as he queried about Crocker's absent today as Timmy raise his head up to look at him. "Well, at least we don't have to listen to Mr. Crocker's crack pots theories about fairies today." Chester said as he lean back on his seat relaxed and satisfied. "We will have a substitute today Chester, you know that right?" AJ replied to Chester's statement as he lean his head on his hands with his elbows on the desk. "Aww man, AJ, you managed to make today boring and not fun at all" he shouted at AJ as he stumped down on his seat.

"And besides, it's not like we learn much from Mr. Crocker anyways." "You got a point there, Sanjay." indian-accent and nasally voices as Timmy look over to the source of the voices to see two other boys.

The first speaker is a boy of Indian descent with black hair and turquoise blue eyes, he wears a round glasses and a tucked in yellow shirt with white collar and gray pants as well as black shoes. The second speaker is a boy with brownish-red hair, blue eyes covered with thick, black glasses, and a huge boil on the side of his face as well as freckles on his cheeks. He wear a tan sweater vest over a white shirt with a black bow tie, as well as gray pants and shoes.

These two boys are Sanjay and Elmer, two of Dimmsdale Elementary school's biggest losers and Timmy's "back up" friends. "Well, Chester and me is right, all Mr. Crocker does in class is tell us crazy theories about fairies and fail Timmy." Sanjay said which causes Timmy to groan loudly as he lays his head back down. His friends just shrugged at each others and look forward at the chalkboard and the empty teacher desk. "Are you okay there, sport?" a mature female voice ask, "Oh, I sure Timmy just want to play the not study game." "Poof Poof" a older male and a baby voice said, as Timmy sit up to look at his notebook to see three drawings on it.

The one on the left is a small man with chelsea cucumber green hair and eyes, wearing a white button shirt with a black tie as well as black pants and shoes. The other next to him is a small woman with hopbush pink hair with a distinctive swirly front, and hopbush pinkeyes, she wearing a yellow short-sleeves shirt with black pants and shoes. The one below them is a small, round baby boy that mostly bald except for one hair tress that is scarlet gum purple, has two adorable amethyst purple eyes, and wearing purple pajamas and slippers. What the three shares are floating yellow crowns and fly-like wings on their backs, however, where the man and woman holding two black sticks with a yellow stars on top, the baby is holding a purple rattle with a yellow star icon emblazoned on it.

These three drawings are actually Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Timmy's fairy godparents and sibling and the source of most magical events that happens in town. "I'm fine, guys, just a little tired, that all." Timmy said as he lays his head back, but not closing his eyes. The fairies look at him with worry in their own eyes.

! Line Break !

The boy and his fairies, disguised as a pink carton of milk, green gelatin, and purple pudding on a lunch tray with mashed potatoes, sat at a table in the school cafeteria as it is lunch time. Timmy still look bored and glum about something, the fairies were worried about the boy's condition and want to help him. "Is something wrong, sport?" Wanda ask her godchild as Timmy stared flatly around the room, "Maybe Timmy want to woo Trixie again" Cosmo answered as Timmy look over to another table to see the person Cosmo was talking about.

The girl is chinese-american with black long hair, blue eyes wearing lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She is wearing a lavender sweater with a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with white matching boots. The girl is more commonly known as Trixie Tang, the school's most popular girl and the object of Timmy's affections, "And he tried to ask me out, but I got the bouncer to throw the kid to the trash cans" Trixie tells her friends as Timmy was blankly looking at the poor sap who failed to get Trixie's affection.

"I'm not in the mood to do that today" Timmy said flatly as he poke the mashed potatoes with his fork. Cosmo lets out a shocked gasp at Timmy's response, "Who are you and what did you do to the real Timmy, are you a magical troll, ooh can you gives me coins from a wishing well" He said as he look at Timmy with wonder. "No, Cosmo, it's me, I just not feeling it today." Timmy responded as he blankly look at the green gelatin that is his fairy godfather, "That what a magical troll would said, now gives me my coins, I need to pay for bus fare" Cosmo shout back at Timmy as he grins dumbly.

"Cosmo, we don't pay for bus fare, it's a school bus and besides, we can poof back home anytime." Wanda tried to tells her husband, keyword tried, "Then why do I need coins for?" Cosmo replied dumbly back to his wife. "Poof poof?" Poof ask his mother about Cosmo's response, "I don't know anymore, sweety" Wanda said to her baby boy. "Really guys, it's me, I just not feeling up to it today, is all." Timmy said to his fairies as he look at them blankly. "Timmy, please tell me what wrong, you been like this all day." Wanda said as she look at her godchild worried about his condition.

Timmy struggled to keep his composure still, but his godmother's look broke down his defenses and barriers. He sigh as he decided what to do "Okay, I tell you, but can we do it at home later." Timmy said as he chose to tell them what bothering him. She decided that was a acceptable response and chose to wait.

! Line Break !

The rest of the day went by smoothly and without much trouble, other then Francis, the school's bully, but nothing a little magic and a bee hive can't solve. As school ends, Timmy ask his fairies to poof him home as his parents are at work and his vicious babysitter, Vicky, won't be at his house until her other job let's her off. They immediately poof them back in his bedroom, which has a large bed with purple covers, a painting with two stars, and a small table with a fish ball, which is where the fairy family lives inside the small castle. "Now, Timmy, what is wrong with you today?" Wanda said as she got straight to the point, looking at her godchild.

Timmy sit down on the bed as he look down, swirling his thumbs around, wondering on how to best response to Wanda. "Well..." Timmy dragged out as he look around the room, "Timmy, please, tell me what bothering you" Wanda ask worried about her godchild, who she consider to be a son and a older brother to Poof. "It just that.. I feel like life has become little.. predictable." Timmy finally relented as he look at his godmother. "What do you means, Timmy, life is like a trip to the Fairy World's dentist office, everything is crazy." Cosmo said as Timmy look curiously at him, wondering how that even make sense to the green haired fairy, the other two doing the thing. "What I meant is that lately everything that happened seems to be the same things." Timmy stop as he draw a breath so he can start on his list.

"First I get up for the day, tried to wish for something to get out of school, but get talk out of it. Eat breakfast, go out to wait for the bus, get bullied by Francis, get on the school bus and kick my friends off my seat so Trixie will sit with me, but failed. Get creeped on by Tootie, failed in class by Mr. Crocker, both because for his amusement and because I didn't study the previous night. Tried to woo Trixie at lunch, but failed dues to the popular kid's bouncer, decided to wish for something for either Francis, Mr. Crocker, or Trixe, but it backfires and have to unwish it later. Francis decided to bully me again and my friends bailed on me, but get out of it through magic. School let's out and I get home to find my parents leaving for some outrageous trip and leaves me with Vicky, who will make me do chores and break some stuffs to blame on me. I wish something to take care of Vicky, but it's will likely also backfire dues to either her evilness affects someone else only to come back to her, or her taking over the galaxy, so I have to wish it back to normal. And I make more wishes to unwish it then I go to bed, rinse and repeat." Timmy shout as he ran out of breath as he breathed in and out.

He swirls his finger near his mouth as Wanda realizes what he wants and poof up a glass of water as he grabs it and drown it down his throat. "Well, not everything is predictable, there Catman who asked for your help at times." Wanda said trying to comfort him. Just then, a man wearing an orange cape and mask with cat ears, nose, and whiskers, on top of a yellow suit which also has an orange tail, and a golden utility belt appears at his window. This person is Adam West, dress as his alter ego Catman, a superhero he plays in a show years ago and one of Timmy's more stranger friends, "Hey, Timmy it's Catman and I got a feline favor to ask..." However, before he could finish, Timmy grabs a ball of yarn out of his table and threw it out the window, causing Catman to chase after it, which an audible car crash and cat hiss is heard.

"Well, there is also cool Mark Chang who always come by for something." Cosmo said to Timmy to help him out, which cause another appearance by another one at the window. This one is a boy around Timmy's age with red eyes, curly black hair, and a green hat and pink shirt with the same yellow six-spoke symbol on them, also has green wristbands and short with black sandals. The boy then change his form into a squid-like creature possessing several tentacles and an exposed brain encased in a dome of glass, being colored aqua green and wears a pink griddle around his waist. This boy-turned creature is Mark Chang, the alien Prince of Yugopotamia and another one of Timmy's stranger friends. "Turner, dude, I need to like, totally ask you for a fav.." However, before he could also finish, Timmy grabs a nearby bag of manure and threw it out the window like before, causing Mark to goes after the bag, yet causing another audible car crash, "Hey, brah how you doing?" "Doing fine, fellow animal-themed superhero." Mark and Catman is heard talking to each other's outside Timmy's room.

"And let me guess, Foop coming by to destroy us." Timmy said agitated at the recent appearances of people they know. Just then, a dark blue cloud appears as it clears to reveal yet another person. The person is a small blue-skin, cube-shaped being wearing slightly darker blue onesie with a skull symbol on the chest, the being also have a black mustache and goatee on his face with black hair, bat wings on his back, and a black floating crown on his head. He is also holding a baby bottle with blue bat wings on the side that glowing ominously. This being is aforementioned Foop, the anti-fairy counterpart of Poof and one of the group's enemies, "Now, Turner and Poof, prepare to my wrath as I..." however, before he could finish also, Timmy grabs a butterfly net and catch him, being that a butterfly net is one of the few things immuned to fairy and anti-fairy's magic. Timmy took him to a nearby rocket and put him in, activating the rocket as it's shoots through the roof, "Curse you, Timmy Turner..." is heard echoing in the sky as the rocket disappear.

"How did you do that?, are you some kind of wizard?, ooh can predict what I thinking of." Cosmo ask Timmy wondering how he knew that was going to happens. "No, it's just too easy to figures out what going to happens when the same thing happened everydays." Timmy said as he sighs tiredly at the recent events. "And besides, you don't think most of the time, Cosmo." Wanda said to Cosmo as she sighs too. "Ooh, that right, you guess right so well too, oh is it contiguous, I don't to be sick." Cosmo scream as he hug himself tightly. "No, it is not contiguous, Cosmo." Timmy comfort Cosmo, "Poof poof" Poof doing the same for his father.

"I just, want something new and really exciting to happen." Timmy finally brought out as he look down at his hands. "So is that it, you just feeling bored with everything lately, sport?" Wanda asked him as she sighed in relief. "Yep, pretty much that." Timmy responded to her, "Well, do you want to play the not-study game." Cosmo said loudly to him, "Poof poof." Poof added to his dad's comment. "Playing the not-study game would imply that I was studying, and no." Timmy said to Cosmo as he look up blankly. "Well, Timmy, what do you think to do?" Wanda asked her godchild as she want to know his answer.

"Well, things got exciting when the wish I made for you two to have Poof happens." Timmy stop as the boy and the adult fairies gush over the fairy baby who got in a cute pose. "And the time I wish to go to the greatest lab in the universe for the science fair project, and I ended up in Jimmy Neutron's lab in a different universe." Timmy finished as he look at his fairies. "Well, do you want to go to Retroville and see Jimmy, sweety?" Wanda asked Timmy as she want to see his answer. "I don't think Jimmy would appreciate me dropping in unannounced after the time we both created Shirley and he drained Jimmy's brain." Timmy responded knowing his universal genius of a friend and the way he would react in that situation. The boy look down at his hands swirling his thumbs as he signed, however, his eyes widen as he thought of something.

"But you did just gives me a idea on what to do to get us out of this funk." Timmy said as he jump off the bed and on the floor. "Well, what is it?" Wanda ask her godchild curious about his answer, "Yeah, Timmy, what fun things we going to do today?" Cosmo ask him for the same reason, "Poof poof?" Poof added to their questions. "I wish to go to the most exciting place in the universe!" Timmy shout to his fairies raising his hand with his index finger pointing up, as they wave their glowing wands. A light pink cloud appears covering the group, only to disappear along with the group, unknowing of the events that will play out.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 2: A Hope for A Exciting Adventure

Meanwhile, in the city of Porkbelly, it is slightly cloudy, but is still a sunny day and would be an enjoyable day to be outside. Well until one kid decided to do something that will end with chaos and destruction. However, unknown to the town and the kid that life will become more interesting and exciting by one kid's decision for excitement.

In Porkbelly Jr. High, a two-story building with one-story sides as well as red front door, black roof, and a flag pole with the Washington state flag floating in the air. A similar chaotic class is taking place as the teacher yells at the students to sit down and quiet down. The kids of course, listen and did what he told them to do, one kid was already sitting down and being quiet beforehand, but for a different reason.

This kid is a boy who have blonde hair with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and has navy blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a hazard/radioactive symbol with a bright blue short sleeved dress shirt over it, green pants, light gray and black, and a watch on his wrist. This boy is Johnny Test, the so-called "kid with the flaming hair" and 11-years old 6th grader, he was also looking around the classroom blankly and bored. "Hey, how come you so quiet today, Test?" A female voice ask him as he look over next to him at the speaker.

The person is a girl who has waist long blond hair held back in a pony tail with bangs curled up and a red lightning bolt shaped streak covered by a red plaid head band. She has multiple ear piercings, has fair skin and large blue eyes with extremely long black eyelashes, a black choker and pink lipstick. Her attire consists of a black t-shirt with a blue camisole under with a red plaid skirt over jeans with two crisscrossed white belts and black and white checker board print sneakers. Her eyebrows are very thin and maybe drawn on. This girl is Sissy Blakely, Johnny's rival in sports and sorta romantic crush, "No reason, Sissy, just bored, that all." Johnny responded to Sissy's question as he sighed bored.

"Okay, just wondering what going on with you today, Test." She told Johnny as she look forward to the classroom. "Now, if you two are done yapping to each other?, then we can get started on 36-paged test!" Their teacher yell to the class, who groaned at the long and likely failable test.

Their teacher is a man with brown hair with the sides shaved off and brown eyes, black bushy eyebrows, and a slight dark stubble. He wears tan short-sleeve button shirt with brown tie, dark brown pants with brown belt and shoes. Their teacher is named Henry Teacherman, who always gives his students a hard time, especially Johnny, and Teacher of the year three years in a row.

"Yes, Mr. Teacherman." The class said as they get ready for the long and difficult test.

! Line Break !

Johnny walk through the hallway as he heads to his locker to grab his stuffs for the end of the school day. "Hello dweeb." Another female voice said as Johnny look over the other side of the hallway to see someone else walking the opposite direction.

The speaker is a girl with black part-at-top hair going down past her waist with a pink hair-clip above her ear. She has green eyes and like Sissy, semi-dull pink lips. She wears a pink shirt with white cuffs and collar and long white dress pants covering her black shoes. This person is Janet Nelson Jr., a popular girl and Johnny's former romantic crush, and just as she suddenly appear, she disappeared through the hallway.

"And nice to see you too, Janet." Johnny said as he sighed and rub his hand at the back of his head. Before he could continue his trip to his locker, he got forcibly shoved to a nearby locker by a arm. "Test, I hope you ready for your wailing?" A gruff voice asked him as Johnny look at his aggressor.

The aggressor is a boy with orange hair and brown eyes with pale yellow sclera. He wears a white shirt with torn bottom and collar, a red plaid vest, dark blue pant-short with one-off pant legs, black and white shoes, and black wristband on his right arm. This boy is known as Bumper Randalls, the school bully and personal tormentor of Johnny, "Look Bumper, I don't have time for this, so if we reschedule this till never, that will be real awesome." Johnny tried to reason with the bully as he struggled out of his hold.

"Nice try, Test, but you can't escape your beating today, now prepare yourself Test." Bumper said as he promptly refused Johnny's proposal for peace. "Fine, have it your way." Johnny said sighing as his wristwatch open up to reveal a small moveable syringe which then poke Bumper and injected the content in him. Almost immediately the effects is activated, Bumper lets go of Johnny and froze up like a statue falling over on the floor. "Well, I tried to tell you about the anti-bully paralysis potion, but you didn't listen, by the way the effects wears off in two hours, well see ya." Johnny said to the frozen Bumper sighing at the billy's own stupidity as he decided to continue his way to his locker.

! Line Break !

As Johnny got off the bus a few feets away from his house, he started walking to his house. "Hey, Johnny, how was school today?" A male voice ask as Johnny look behind him.

The speaker is a brown furred walking dog with black eyes and nose, darker brown ears, a tan belly, a yellowish tan lower jaw with a light stubble and tail's tip, and furs parting at his neck making it look like a mask. This dog is Dukey, Johnny's pet and best friend in his life, "Nothing much, Dukey, just a long test and Bumper trying to bully me, nothing out of the ordinary." Johnny replied sighing as he look forward to his house, a white two story building with a blue roof. "Hey, what wrong with you?, you don't seem excited about being out of school, did you get a massive homework again?" Dukey ask his owner about his condition. "Well, yeah, but that not the reason why I'm down." Johnny answered to his dog's question. "Then what's up with you?" Dukey question Johnny wondering his situation.

"I tell when we get to my room." Johnny tells Dukey his answer, which he accepted the answer. The two heads up to the front door as they about to open it, only for someone to it for them, causing Dukey to sit down on all fours.

The person is a man with blond hair, blue eyes, he wears a green sweater over a yellow shirt with brown pants and black loafers. This is Hugh Test, Johnny's stay-at-home dad, "Johnny, I heard from your teacher that you failed your test today, so I suggest you goes upstairs and do your homework or you will be grounded for 2 months." Hugh shouted to Johnny as he pointed to his room. "Better do what he says, Johnny, we want you to have better grades." A female voice said as Johnny look over his dad's shoulder to see the speaker.

The person is a woman with brown hair, teal eyes, and pink lips, she wears an oxford blue collarless sweater with a matching skirt, and a picture of blue buttons. She also wears a white shirt with a collar sticking out of her suit, dark red necklace, maroon earrings, and maroon colored high heeled shoes. This woman is Lila Test, Johnny's workaholic mother, "Yeah, I got it." Johnny said as he and Dukey walk up the stairs of the house, which is colored tan and brown, contrasting the outside of the house. "Wonder what up with him?" Lila ask her husband next to her, "I don't know, but I better go to the kitchen to prepare dinner, I'm making meatloaf." He said as his wife screamed in terror.

As the boy and the dog got up the stairs and headed down the hallway to Johnny's room, "Hey, Johnny, we need you to test a experiment of our." A female voice ask him as Johnny and Dukey turns around to see two individuals.

The first one is a girl with a completely very long straight red hair, blue eyes and wears square glasses. She wears a blue shirt with a star on it and wears a star-shaped barrette in her hair. She is also wearing a lab coat, black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. Johnny knows she was the one who ask him before he turn to the other. The second one is a girl with a light yellow t-shirt with a blue moon on it, long curly red hair, teal eyes, and a moon-shaped barrette. She wears baggy blue jeans and light olive green sneakers with the shape of an ivory-colored crescent moon and a white lab coat. These girls, who look very similar to each other's, are Susan and Mary Test, Johnny's older genius twin sisters.

"Please, Johnny, we need you to test this new invention for us, we do redeem our Johnny coupons and.." Mary said reasoning with their younger brother, but before she could finish. "Ok, even if you didn't redeem the coupons anyways, I still do it, might gives me something to do." Johnny promptly answers as he and Dukey decided to follow them to their lab.

! Line Break !

As the boy and dog stand in the white technological advanced lab, the sisters standing behind a large shatter and explosion-proof glass. Sitting near Johnny and Dukey is a table with what seems to be two packs of bubblegum, "Ok what with the gum, didn't you guys made gums during that day we dealt with Wacko's plan involving bubblegums?" Johnny ask his sister's as he grab the pack of gums looking at it. The pack itself is blue with yellow sides and a red x logo on it, "Yes, well this invention was partly inspired by that day." Mary said to Johnny as she look at the clipboard she holding.

"You see, this invention was made because of Wacko and the JSEF5, when he and the rest of the losers you beat came back after they tired you two out as your superhero alter-ego Johnny X and Super Poach, and they take over the lab and the mutant ray after they accidentally got powers of their own. We were forced to go to Eugene's volcano island and use his mutant ray to gives you two your powers as well as new ones, dues to that disgusting horribly experience, we decided to create an alternative for the event you two decided to become your alter-egos." Susan said as she shudders at the mention of Eugene.

"At first, we tried to come up with a portable way for you two to become your superhero selfs, first, a smaller portable mutant ray that you two hold on your own person, but we failed to get it to work in the beta tests." Mary said as she look in the clipboard to review their prior tests. "And then we tried to mutated your superhero suits to have the powers, so that you only need to suit up to become Johnny X, but that failed dues to the suits couldn't handle the power output and blow up." Susan added to her sister's explanation, "Well, most of the suits' copies, some of the other copies gains sentience and tried to attack us, but we dispose of most of them." Susan added again as the group look over to the glass cage holding the suits.

"It was only till the Heliogum event that we came up with our greatest solution for your needs to become Johnny X when the mutant ray is out of commission because of a villain's intervention, we present you the X-Mutate Gum." Mary finish the explanation as she look at her brother for his answer. "So, this gum is made to allow me to have easy access to become Johnny X?" Johnny ask his sisters wondering how it completely works. "The other pack is for Dukey, and yes for that reasonably simple question." Susan told her brother as she fold her arms. "By chewing a gum and blowing it, the suit will appear on your person like a second skin." Mary said explaining how the gum works and functions. "And as you chew the gum, the energy needed for the mutations is absorbed through the tongue and when you blow a bubble, it will pop and acting as catalyst for the mutate energy, activate your powers." Susan added to Mary's explanation about the gum's functions.

"So, we grab a piece and chew it, blow a bubble, and then I become Johnny X?" Johnny ask his sisters for clarification on the gum. "Yep, that's the gist of it." Mary told Johnny answering his question. Johnny grab a piece of gum, which is blue with a mini hazard icon on it, checking the details of the gum. "I do this and you has to help me with my homework." Johnny told his sisters his proposal for his willingness for the test. The sisters look at each others and huddled up, whispering about their decision before separating, "Okay, deal then." They said together in unity.

"Okay then." Was Johnny's short answer as he threw the gum in his mouth, chewing it around it, and then blowing a bubble. As the bubble grew bigger, it's finally pop as a blue-greenish light start covering his entire body. When the light finally disappear, Johnny was in a completely different attire.

He was in a blue suit with dark blue cape, a red variation of his hazard symbol on his chest, orange fin on the mask as well as orange gloves and boots. Johnny has become Johnny X, his superhero alter-ego and protector of Porkbelly, he looks at his gloved hands as he put both of them in fists and bend over with his butt sticking out, fire shooting out from it. As he stand up and look over behind him to see Dukey scorched black, "Hurricane Hands." Johnny yells out as his hands were engulfed with mini tornadoes, the tornado-engulfed hands spreads out and destroy some equipments. He stop his attack as his hands turn back to normal, "Shapeshifting powers, go!" Johnny yells as he turns into a snake, a elephant, a bull, a gorilla, a tiger, and a bear, all with his hair remaining the same, before becoming himself again.

"We also modified your shapeshifting abilities beyond your usual abilities, now not only will you be able to change your forms into animals and other people, but you will become both extinct creatures, like a t-rex and a woolly mammoth, from long ago." Susan began to explain the modification on his abilities. "But also mystical creatures, like a dragon and a troll." Mary finish with the explanation of his abilities. "The mystical creatures were Mary's idea, but your shapeshifting now works like a biological library, filled with blueprints on creatures' DNA to reinvent and rearranging your own DNA into the makeup of that creature." Susan said explaining how his shapeshifting work now. "Wow, you manage to make shapeshifting so boring." Johnny said as light flash over him only to disappear with him back to his original attire, "Hey, what just happened?" Dukey ask the sisters about the situation. "Relax, dog, we just gives him a prototype version of the gum." Susan explained to Dukey about what happened.

"The prototype's effect wore off in 3 minutes, we currently working on the finished model, it's will finished before today's end, the finished version will last for a hour." Mary said explaining about their plan for the finished product. "Why a hour though?" Johnny ask his sisters on the time limit. "We theorized that a prolonged transformation over a hour with the energy output high will negatively affected the body." Susan said answering her brother's question about the gum. "Well, what if we need to beat a villain, he done run off and we need to catch him, but he stays hidden for a hour?" Johnny ask his sister a hypothetical question about the transformations. "Well, we also theorized that chewing another gum will recharge the transformation" Mary said giving her answer to the question. "Wait, I thought you said that a prolonged transformation will affect the body badly?" Dukey ask Mary about her answer to the question.

"Only if the energy output is still high, like for example, highway though the time limit, but if you take it before the transformation run out in a few seconds, when the energy output is low enough, you can take another gum and recharge the transformation, being safe from the negative effects." Susan said answering Dukey's question about the gum. "Well, thank you for helping me with my homework, and you're welcome for the free test, but I got to go to my room, let go Dukey." Johnny said as he hand over his homework, put the prototype gum pack in his wristwatch using the hyperspace function, which create a pocket dimension inside his watch, and start to leave for his room, Dukey following behind him as they left though the door. "I wonder what going with our little brother?" Mary ask her sister about their brother's condition. "Who know, we should get finished with the final product." Susan said to Mary as she want to finish their latest invention, "Right." Mary said as she went with her sister to finish their project and help out Johnny with his homework.

! Line Break !

Johnny and Dukey got to his room, which is a tan room with red curtain on the window, a table shelf with a computer on the table, a red beanbag, and a brown bed with green cover and pillows, which Johnny sit down on. "So, what up with you today?" Dukey ask getting straight to the point. "Well, lately I feels like we in a rut." Johnny answer his dog's question. "What do you means, a rut is a good thing, a rut keep you safe, a rut doesn't tried to get rid of you." Dukey yell at the answer. "Dukey, I know you aren't a fan of the situations we get in, but can we focus on me." Johnny said agitated as he wave his hand at himself. "Well, Okay what bothering about that?" Dukey ask slightly agitated himself. "Well, I always get out of bed, get ready for the day, play games with you, get to school, fail on a surprise test, get nearly wailed on by Bumper, which I get out of, get home, get yell at by dad, help test things for my geeky sisters, blackmail or manipulate my sisters to make something cool for us to take advantage of, and get my sisters to help us when it goes bad." Johnny said as he ran out of breath. He grabs a nearby glass of water and drain the cup down his throat. "That's not true, Johnny, what about the times with Mr. Black and Mr. White?" Dukey said as two mans come crashing through the window.

These mans wires the same outfit, a black suit with a black tie, black sunglasses, and a white undershirt, but one man is caucasian with blonde hair while the other is african-american with black curly hair. These mans are Mr. Black and Mr. White, two secret government agents who works for the local military and watch over the test family, "Johnny, we need you to help us talk with your sisters" Mr. Black ask him. "They in their lab, their access code is Gil's wives help yourselves." Johnny said as he pointed to the doorwadoor, which they go through and left. "And then we either helping Eugene or stopping him on making a move on your sister." Dukey said as someone jump from the broken window.

The person is a gluttonous, out of shape pale boy with brown hair and blue eyes, also freckles on his cheeks. He wears an all white outfit consisting of a collared shirt, pants with yellow stripes on the sides and sneakers also with yellow stripes. He wears a gold necklace and knuckles with 3 "B"'s. This boy is Eugene Hamilton, or as he call himself, Bling-Bling Boy, a rich boy who tried to woo his sister Susan and Johnny's on/off enemy. "Now, Jonathan, it is I, Bling-Bling Boy, who has come to make sweet Susan mine, and if you try to stop me, I will..." Bling-Bling said, however, was interrupted by Johnny pulling a shoe from under his bed, a familiar shoe. "If you leave right now and don't come back till tomorrow, I let you have Susan's spare shoe." Johnny said as he wave the shoe in his hand. Bling-Bling struggled to think out his options, but chose his answer, "Very well, Jonathan, I take the shoe and go." He answered as Johnny toss the shoe at Bling-Bling. Bling-Bling activated his jetpack and flew out the window, "And then we have to stop bad guys from destroying Porkbelly, which we accomplish to do." Johnny added to his list. "I just hope for some excitement today." Johnny said sighing as he lays back on the bed, "If you want some excitement, why don't we find something to do today?" Dukey suggests to his owner with his hand reaching for a nearby cup of coffee. "Like what, Dukey?" Johnny said with his hands behind his head.

Suddenly Susan's image came on his computer as Johnny sit up to look with Dukey turning around with the cup in his hand. "Johnny, we need you to come to the lab, we found something on the rader." She said as her image turn off from the computer. Johnny and Dukey look at each others agreeing as Johnny got off the bed as he and Dukey walk out the door heading to the lab, unknowing of what going to happens soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 3: Two Crazy Kids of Thrills

As Johnny and Dukey got out to the hallway to head to the lab, the two got to the door that heads into the attic, which is where the lab is at. They open the door which leads to some stairs, which they climb up to the the grey security door, which have multiple signs with sayings like 'Keep out Johnny' and 'No Johnnies Allowed'. "Password please." The silver and black security panel with a lever said asking for the password, "Gil's Wives" Johnny said as he stand bored. "DNA Scan Required" the panel said as he pull a red strand of hair from his pocket and wave it over to the panel.

The panel open up and reveal a scanner which shoot a ray of red light that went up and down back and forth a few time. The scanner went back in the panel which close back up and the door open to reveal the lab, which Johnny and Dukey went in to. The two see the Test sisters over at their large computer, "Look, if it's about Mr. Black and Mr. White coming in here earlier..." Johnny starts to says as he put his hands behind his back. "While we didn't enjoy the fact that Mr. Black and Mr. White came in without our permission or knowledge that they were here for us." Susan said as she look over her shoulder to glare at Johnny.

"That's not the real reason why we calls you here, Johnny." Mary continues her sister's speech as she type in on the computer. "Well, if it isn't that, then why Dukey and me are in here?" Johnny ask as he was curious about the reason for their presence in the lab. "We detected a strange energy reading coming from the Porkbelly Park." Susan said as she pull up a layout of Porkbelly with a dot blinking at the middle of it. "We were thinking that it was you using a invention of us to do something there." Susan continues her explanation on the reading and the other two's presence. "But we quickly rebuffed that theory because A: you said that you two were going to your room, Johnny, and it's barely been 10 minutes since you left." Mary said as she added to her sister's explanation. "And B: this reading doesn't match our inventions' own readings as we calibrate our inventions with a transmitter to warn us of any of our inventions being used." Susan said adding to the reason.

"So, what does its means?" Johnny ask his sisters wondering about the reading. "Either A: Eugene is making another attempt to woo me by using a new invention his scientists made." Susan said coming up with a reason for the reading. "Actually, Bling-Bling came by and Johnny bribe him to leave, he probably be back by tomorrow." Dukey said rebuffing the theory. "Wait, what did you bribe him with, Johnny?" Susan ask her brother getting angry at him by giving Eugene what she probably owned. "Relax, it was just a shoe that look like your own shoes, but not really your shoe, he probably won't realize it till tomorrow." Johnny said to Susan relieving her known she hate theft of her things.

"Or B: this is something we never seen before, something entirely new and unique." Mary said continuing the theory, which the second sentence piquing his interest on the topic. "And with option A rebuffed, that only leaves B." Susan said adding to the theory. "B does seem to be the only theory left in your boring details." Johnny said slightly excited of the prospect of something new. "Well, that means we have to investigate on the matter of the unknown reading." Mary said as she and Susan went over to the vault to grab some gears. "Wait, what if me and Dukey go investigate the thing?" Johnny ask the girls as he started to shake in excitement. "What!?" The other three ask as Dukey look at Johnny peeved.

"Well, what if the thing is slightly dangerous and attack you two, you might get hurt and you know we need you to help us, besides, dad might get angry at me for letting you two go to something dangerous." Johnny said trying to reason with them to not go. "Well, it's not like we are expendable, and Johnny is resourceful." Mary said as she looking at her sister. Susan look over Johnny and Dukey contemplating on what to decide on, when she done on her check-up, she made her decision. "Very well, Johnny, we let you and Dukey go and investigate the anomaly at the park." Susan said as she press her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "Wait, Johnny, you want us, instead of your genius sisters, who can probably use their hovercraft to escape, to go investigate some dangerous thing that could hurt us?!" Dukey ask Johnny angrily at the fact he want to go find something dangerous. "You know, I am amazed at the fact that you want my beloved sisters to go to get hurt, all because you don't want to go." Johnny said manipulating the question around him.

Dukey start to look sheepish at the accusation to him, "Okay, okay, we go to the unknown thing, but you getting me a steak." Dukey said trying to profit from his decision to go. "Done, and I make it a porterhouse, so you're be willing to go." Johnny said agreeing to the deal. "Okay, to make sure you be able to defend yourselves, we gives you the taser-laser, the Mega Water-Blasters, and the zing-ray to help you get out of the situation." Mary said as she gives them the inventions to use, Johnny put them inside his wristwatch using the hyperspace function. "Okay, Dukey let go find the anomaly." Johnny said as he start to run out of the lab, which Dukey quickly catch up. "I guess we can go back to our project." Susan said as the sisters shook their heads in agreement and went back to their project.

"You seem pretty excited about going to get our beatings." Dukey said noticing his newfound energy. "Well, it's like what you said, Dukey, I just need to find something to do, and I did." Johnny responded as they got through the lab door. "Well, I hope your decision won't get us hurted." Dukey said hoping for their survival as they got to the front door. Unknowing that Johnny's decision will leads to the meeting of the century.

! Line Break !

The Porkbelly Park is filled with glorious green grass, strong oak tress, some water fountains and sidewalks, and people who enjoy the fresh air. The Park itself is where most kids goes to relax after the school days and/or certain events caused by the Test kids. It is also where Johnny go to either test some inventions or help stop inventions from destroying the city, sometimes both at once. A pink cloud appears in the more wooded part of the park, only to vanish leaving behind Timmy and his fairies. However, Timmy is visibly changed, he is taller, his arms and legs are longer, and his pants became baggy with his shoes being a little darker in color, he also have a neck. His fairy family, however, still look the same except for Cosmo and Wanda also having necks as they look around the area.

"Wow, the sky look tan and yellowish, and there is a lot more green here." Cosmo said as he look around the place. "Well, of course it is, we are likely in a different dimension right now." Wanda said responding to Cosmo's statement as she look around too. "Yes, exactly what I was hoping for." Timmy said as he check his surroundings excited for this situation. "Whoa, Timmy, did you got taller?!" Cosmo shout as he notice his godchild's new appearance. "Poof poof" Poof added as he and his mother notice Timmy's appearance too. Timmy took their statements to heart and look over his hands and body to see his appearance, noticing himself has changed in proportion. "Wow, you're right, I has grown taller, and my arms moving like there is less frames in the animation." Timmy said as he notice his hands moving slightly faster then usual, and subtly breaking the fourth wall.

"Well, you made the wish to go to the exciting place in the universe, which translates to a different universe, what to you want to do now?" Wanda ask Timmy as she wonder his plan to go about his wish. As Timmy look to his godmother, he think about his intent to enjoy his wish for excitement. "Well, I was thinking of..", "Hey, geek" Timmy was saying before being interrupted by the second voice. His fairies Poof and turns into a green backpack, a purple wristwatch, and a pink wristband before the source of the voice see them. Timmy turns around to the source to see Bumper, who he doesn't know about, but can tell he is a bully.

Before Timmy can run in the different direction, Bumper pick him up by his sport's collar and pull him close to his face. "Ok, Geek, you gonna tell me where Test is at." Bumper ask Timmy aggressively as he shake him. "Ok, first of all, stop shaking me like a rag doll to ask your question, and second, I don't know who that is anything." Timmy said as his eyes have swirly symbol in them with his head hanging back. "Well, you better figure out a answer I can get by or you will be getting a beating." Bumper said as he pull his closed fist back as he get ready for a possible beating.

Timmy was trying to come up with a solution to get himself out of this situation he got himself into. As he brace himself for the beating, forgetting he could just wish himself out of this situation. "Hey, Bumper, you're looking for me?" A second voice as they look over to see Johnny, plus sparking the meeting of two crazy kids and their closest friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 4: Crazy Chance Meeting and a Exciting Tour

As Johnny and Dukey got to the Porkbelly Park to start investigating the strange reading Johnny's sisters found in their computer. Dukey, who is wearing a red and white cap, a light blue short-sleeves shirt with white line on the ends of the sleeves and the words "Not a Dog" on the chest, a dark blue shorts with white lines on the ends, and red and white two look around the park to find the possibly dangerous thing that could harm them, something previously unknown to their world. "Are they sure that this is where the anomaly is?" Johnny ask as he look around to see nothing out of the ordinary. "Your sisters are mostly right about these things, maybe the thing left the park already?" Dukey said as he give reason to why nothing different is happening right now.

"Well, I also swiped a radar which connects to the lab computer before we left it, maybe we can check it to see if it has left already." Johnny said as he pull a gray handheld device, which is the radar that Johnny mentioned, and put it near his face. "Why did you take a radar from the lab, when we could just go back home?" Dukey ask trying to reason with Johnny on going back to their home. "Because this is the first new thing that happens to us lately, and this is a change for us." Johnny said as he fiddle with the device. "This is a change alright, a change that can hurt us and push us into the dust!" Dukey yells hoping to get away before they find the anomaly. "Look, we got the gadgets to aid us if we get into danger, we'll be fine, and besides you getting a porterhouse steak." Johnny said trying to calm down Dukey so they can look for the thing.

"Well, I guess I can calm down a little, but I am still worried for our lives." Dukey said as he took some deep breaths to calm down. "Okay, I got the signal, it is right over there." Johnny said as he point over the more wooded area of the park on his right. "Well, what are we waiting for?, let head to the signal." Johnny continues as he start walking over to the area. "Yes, let head to our maimings." Dukey said sarcastically as he follow Johnny to the source of the signal.

As the two got to the trees, they look around to find where the source of the radar's signal is at. The two notice a lot of the damage from prior situations they have been in their lives. "Hey, remember that time your sisters separated your badness and the badness turns into Bad Johnny, which we managed to trick into a trap here at the park so we can merge you two again?" Dukey said as he noticed the hole from their plan to capture Bad Johnny nearby. "That was not as the time I became Johnny X for the second time when we met and have to stop Repto-Slicer or the time I got Bling-Bling's turbo time rewinder to help me play basketball." Johnny said as he also notice the mud trail on a nearby ball from when Bling-Bling got his rewinder back and rewind Johnny falling on the hall multiple times, as well as a few destroyed trees. "Or the time when we and the J.S.E.S.5 team up to stop Dark Vegan's second invasion during Earth Festival Day." Dukey said as he notice some cut-off tress of his own.

"Yeah, those were the days when we got in some insane crazy things to deal with." Johnny said laughing a little bit as he sighs remembering their old adventures in their town. "Now, where is Test, he hasn't gotten his beating yet." A familiar voice yell out as Johnny look around for the speaker. "Hey, isn't that Bumper's voice?" Dukey ask as he look around himself to find where Bumper at. "Huh, I guess it has been two hours since I seen Bumper in the school's hallway." Johnny said realizing how long it has been since school ended. "didn't you tell Bumper tried to bully you earlier?" Dukey asking Johnny about why Bumper would be at the park right now.

"Yeah I paralysed him using the anti-bully protection function in my wristwatch when he tried it." Johnny said giving an explanation on Bumper's search for him. "Maybe we can avoid him for the time being." Johnny continues as he look at the handheld device in his hands. "Yeah, I can go by that plan." Dukey said agreeing to Johnny's suggestion for avoid Bumper. "Hey, geek." Bumper said as the two look around to see that Bumper isn't around or talking to them. "Well, as must as I want to avoid Bumper right now, it look like he is in the direction of the signal." Johnny said as he realize the signal is, in fact, in the direction of Bumper's voice. "Aww man, I hate having to go in situations where we can get hurt." Dukey winced as he and Johnny walk to the direction where Bumper at.

When the two got to Bumper's location, hiding behind some bushes, they notice that Bumper was holding up a familiar pink-hatted, buck-toothed boy by the collar of his shirt. "Man, that kid is in the wrong place at the wrong time." Johnny said cringing at the boy's situation with Bumper. "Ok, Geek, you gonna tell me where Test is at." Bumper ask the boy aggressively as he shake the boy. "Johnny, you need to help that kid." Dukey said to Johnny as he look on at the situation. "Why do I has to do it?" Johnny ask his friend as he look on himself too. "Because you're the one who have got him in this situation and you are the one Bumper looking for." Dukey whisper to Johnny explaining why he should do it.

"You were the one who agreed to my suggestion to avoid Bumper anyway." Johnny whisper yell at Dukey mentioning his agreement to the plan. "Yes I did and while I still feel like running, we should still help out." Dukey said as he agreed to Johnny's statement, but still want to help out. As Johnny look back at Bumper's interrogation, he notice the boy about to answer. "Ok, first of all, stop shaking me like a rag doll to ask your question, and second, I don't know who that is anything." The boy said as his eyes have swirly symbol in them with his head hanging back. "I has to admit, that kid got spunk to talk back to Bumper like that." Johnny said commending to the fact that the boy talk to Bumper like that.

"Well, will you help him out of his situation with Bumper?" Dukey ask Johnny on his decision on the matter. As Johnny think over his decision on what to do about this, he notice that Bumper finish his warning to the boy and the boy bracing for a beating, which made his decision. "Alright, alright I help the kid out, but only because he got serious spunk on talking back to Bumper anyway." Johnny said as he walk out of the bushes over to Bumper. "Hey, Bumper, you're looking for me?" Johnny ask with his hands in his pocket as the two boys look over to him.

! Line Break !

As Timmy look at the flamed-haired boy with a hazard symbol on his black shirt, who he realize is the aforementioned Test kid. He notice Johnny with his hands in his pockets with a look in his eyes he recognized as the boy having a plan to get him out of this situation. "Well, Test, I been looking for you since you freeze me like a statue at school." Bumper said grinning sinisterly at the fact that he can beat up Test. "Well, I was just in the neighborhood when I have notice that you were bullying this weak and fragile kid." Johnny said as he look over him and wave his hand over his direction when he mentioned the weak and fragile part. His statement made him a little peeved, but he understands that he just said that to help him out.

"You know, while he is distracted, you could wish to get away from here like a t-rex sneaking away, Timmy." Cosmo whisper to him still disguised as his backpack as Timmy remember he can wish himself out of this situation. "And leave that boy to deal with this bully?, you could help him out too." Wanda whisper disguised as his wristband as she want Timmy to help out. As Timmy look back to the spat between the two boys still being hold up by his collar, he notice that Johnny is going to says something else. "Why don't you let go of that boy and then you can deal with me?" Johnny offers as Bumper look back between the boy he is holding and Johnny himself in front of him, considering his options on the matter before he grins, making his decision. "Ok, Test, I let go of the geek, but when I get done with you, the kid is next." Bumper said as he let go of the collar, dropping Timmy to the ground.

Timmy get up and walk a few feet away from Bumper as he look between the two, "Guys, I wish I have a taser in the backpack." Timmy ask as his fairies grant his wish which is symbolizes by a pink cloud coming from Cosmo's open zipper. "Well, Test, like I was saying earlier, I hope you are ready for.." Bumper saying as he punch his open hand, however, before he could finish, he was cover with a aura of lightning as he starting to twitch and turn. Johnny look behind Bumper to see Timmy holding a taser to Bumper's side, grinning at the kid's resourcefulness. When Timmy pull the taser from Bumper's side, the bigger boy flop over and fell to the ground. "Wow, I didn't notice that you have a taser with you." Johnny said to Timmy as he pull his hand out of his pocket.

"Well, to be fair, I forgot I has it for a minute there." Timmy respond to him as he twirled his fingers in front of him as the two walk in front of each other's. "The name Johnny, Johnny Test." Johnny said as he put his hand out in front of him. "Timmy Turner at your service." Timmy said as he put out his own hand and took Johnny's hand, shaking it in sign of their meeting. "So, Timmy, where did you come from?" Johnny ask Timmy wondering where he came from, as he have never seen him before. "I just recently move to town from my old place." Timmy said to Johnny lying about how he have got here. Johnny notice the lie that the other boy made, but before he could comment on it, Dukey run out the bushes over to the two boys.

"Johnny, I'm grad that you two managed to take down Bumper." Dukey said as he hug Johnny tightly. "Dukey, let go of me." Johnny said struggling to breathe as he started to turn blue. "Oh, right, sorry." Dukey said as he let go of Johnny, dropping him on the ground, "Thank you." Johnny said weary of his lack of oxygen earlier. "Who is he." Timmy ask Johnny about the new arrival who came out of the bushes. "Oh, that Dukey, he is a kid with a rare hair disease." Johnny said as he got up feeling better then before he got crushed by Dukey.

Timmy also notice his lie about the reason for, which he also notice, Dukey's apparent hairy appearance, dues to their similar natures as liars. but chose to not comment on it. "Hey, how are you doing?" Dukey ask as he put his hand out for Timmy to take, which he does a second later, shaking it as well. "Doing pretty great, beside almost getting bullied by this guy." Timmy said as he point his finger to the fallen Bumper. "Yeah, well, Bumper like that to every kids in Porkbelly." Johnny said explaining Bumper's nature to other kids. 'Huh, Porkbelly, so that the name of the city I am in.' Timmy thoughts as he learn of the city's name.

"So, is there anything to do in this city?" Timmy ask as he put his hands in his pockets and he look around the area. Johnny look at him as he think about what to do, continue looking for the anomaly or help Timmy out. He put his fingers on his chin as he think about his decision, turning around as he trying to figure out his decision. "Maybe we show him around the town, I mean, we could always investigate the thing later, maybe never?" Dukey said hoping that Johnny would show Timmy around the town and forgot about the anomaly. Johnny look back at Dukey as he continue to think on his choices, then at Timmy and made his decision. Johnny sighed as he turn around to look at Timmy, "Yeah, I guess I can show Tim here around town and show what to do." Johnny said as he put his own hands in his pockets and sighs. "Well, what are we waiting for?, we should get a move on." Dukey said as he led the other two individuals out of the park, unknown that Johnny's radar picking up the signal near them, right where Timmy at.

! Line Break !

As the three head down the street after they got out of the Porkbelly Park, Timmy look around the town to notice some similarities to his own town. Similarities, yes, but also differences as well, like the canyon wall he see surrounding the whole town. He turn back to Johnny and Dukey to see Johnny pointing at a nearby one story building that is purple, with a reddish-purple roof, four different colored saturn icons near a giant fireball with the words 'Game Galaxy' on it. "That is the local video game store here in Porkbelly, it's have great games like Smash Badger, Tiny'mon, and Thrasher Grind, it also got some great game systems too." Johnny said explaining the nature of the store while he continue to walk. "Those games sound awesome like the games I usually played." Timmy said as they cross the street to the next one as the game store became less visible.

"What types of games do you play, anyway?" Johnny ask as he put his hands behind his head looking down the street. "Mainly games based on Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula, two of my favorite fictional heroes." Timmy said as he put his own hands in his pocket looking around. That got Johnny thinking about Timmy's statement, as he hasn't heard of those two before in his life. However, he notice a red one-story building with a green canopy with a bay window nearby with a sign that says 'Porkbelly's Sweet Tooth', Johnny grin as he point at the building. "And that there is the Candy store me and Dukey goes to get candies, like Choco-Pigs, Kandy-roos, and Caramel-Dogs." Johnny said stating the store's purpose and it's treats.

"Wait, what about the Piles 'O Honey Bars, Johnny?" Dukey ask Johnny about his reason for not mentioning the candy bars, "What is Piles 'O Honey Bars?" Timmy ask about what the Candy bars are. "Oh, it's just a more healthy alternative candy, you know, I used to think that the Candy was barf, but after actually trying it, it's not really bad." Johnny said explaining the nature of the Piles 'O Honey Bars and his history with it. "Sound good, maybe when we're done with the tour, we can go in and get some candies?" Timmy said actually hoping for try some of those candies himself. "Well, let continue the tour downtown." Dukey as the three continues to walk the street to downtown.

! Line Break !

The three manage to got to Porkbelly downtown, where the more exciting places are at. They got nearby to see an fence with a rollercoaster and a ferris wheel behind it across the street next to them. "This fence there cover the Porkbelly Party-Fun Amusement Land-Park, which have rides like the Super Drop Mondo Coaster Extreme, a bounce house, and a log flume ride." Johnny said excitingly talking about the park and it's rides. "That's sound so cool, we need to come here later." Timmy said as he would enjoy a trip to the amusement park, since his last few trips didn't work out so well, his fairies took a somber look as they remember his trips weren't fun to him. "Well, we could come by when we are done with the tour." Johnny said as he and the other two head further down the street, leaving the amusement park behind.

As the three continues the walk, Timmy took a look of his fairies, who wink at him in encouragement as he walk with the other two individuals. Johnny look to notice the other boy look at his stuffs, which he notices have eyes and mouths on them, but then he look back to the front to notice a wire fence surrounding a pool of water. He point his finger at the area, "And that there is the Porkbelly Community Pool, where we goes to soak up and relax in the pool." Johnny said as he explain what he and his close ones do at the pool. "Maybe we can skip that one and go on ahead?" Timmy ask as he didn't have a good experience at a pool. "What, scared of a little swimming?" Johnny ask mockingly as he was just poking a little fun at the buck-toothed boy. "I just have a bad experience with a swimming pool, that's all." Timmy said quickly as he doesn't want to explain it to the flaming-haired boy.

"Okay, okay, we can go on, I just wanted to poke some fun." Johnny said reassuring Timmy as the three continues their walk further down the way, letting the pool behind. As Timmy look around the street, he notice the Wacko building in his sights and pointed at the building. "Hey, what is that building over there?" Timmy said as the other two look where he pointing at and see the building. Johnny and Dukey's eyes widen seeing the building and turn around to Timmy's direction. "Oh, that's just Wacko's corporate building, it is nothing of importance." Johnny said as he tried to persuade him to lose interest. "Yep, nothing exciting about that place, we should go on ahead." Dukey said helping Johnny persuade Timmy to leave the area.

Timmy cross his arms as he look at the two, knowing they are hiding something. "Okay, what is up with you two, you acting like this building is trouble." Timmy said as his eyes' upper lid drop down as he look at the two. The boy and the disguised dog exchange looks to each other's as they contemplate whenever to tell the pink-hatted boy or not. They then both sighs as they decided to tell him what up, "Okay, look Wacko is a toy developer who make toys for kids." Johnny said as he explain what Wacko does. "Wow, if he make toys, then why are you acting like he is trouble?" Timmy ask him as he wonder what Johnny's beef with Wacko.

"Because Wacko hate kids and make toys that are dangerous to them." Dukey said as he help explain why they don't like Wacko, well not anymore. "Oh, Okay, well that make sense, that reminds me of a certain crazy teacher of my." Timmy said now understanding of the situation between the two individuals and Wacko. "Well, that is pretty much the most exciting places in town, do you want to head to my house?" Johnny said asking the buck-toothed boy to come with them to his house. Timmy uncross his arms and place his fingers on his chin as he think about his choices to wherever to go to Johnny's house or not. As he was contemplating his decision, his fairies was making hints to him to take the offer. This help his decision on what to do, "Okay, sure I could hang at your house." Timmy said agreeing to head to Johnny's house with the two.

"Well, what are we waiting for?, let's head to my house." Johnny said as he lead the other two to his house, unknowing of the events which will lead to strange new things.


	6. Chapter 6

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 5: Strange Happenings in Lil' Old Porkbelly

As the three individuals got to Johnny's house, which Timmy begin to notice the similarities to his home and Johnny's own house. However, like before, Timmy also notice the differences in its at well, like Johnny's home have a blue roof instead of a light purple one. "So, what did think of the tour?" Johnny ask as they stop in front of his house. "It was pretty good, I did enjoy the fact that you didn't take to a museum or library." Timmy said as he decided to quip a little looking at the boy's house. "Well, I prefer more exciting things then the barf that is learning." Johnny said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, don't knock out learning, it could help you get out of situations and find meaningful jobs in life." Dukey said as he cross his arms. Timmy and Johnny look at each other and just started laughing out loud as they put their hands out to hold their stomach at Dukey's suggestion. "Yeah, like we ever do learning to do that period." Johnny said in between breaths as he continue to laugh. "Yeah, maybe we could read a book or goes to a museum to learn." Timmy said sarcastically as he continue to laugh as well. "Are you two done yet?" Dukey ask peeved about their behavior still with his arms crossed.

"Almost, just a few more seconds." Johnny said as he wipes some tears in his eyes as he still continue to laugh with Timmy doing the same. As the two let loose a few laughs as they drew in some breaths to resupply their lungs. They wipes some more tears from their eyes and look towards Dukey, "Ok, we're done now." Johnny said as he grin from the laugh the two boys shared. "Johnny" two voices yell out as the group look to see Susan and Mary. "Yeah, sisters of mine?" Johnny ask as he put his hands in his pockets and watch the two sisters walk up to him.

"I wondering if you seen one of our radar that we use to search for our missing inventions?" Susan ask him a little peeved for the obvious reason. "Yeah, I grab that out of the lab to search for the unusual reading from the lab's computer." Johnny said as he took his hands out of his pockets with the aforementioned radar in his left hand to give to Susan. "You shouldn't took our radar without our permission, even to help you out in searching for the signal." Susan said as she took the radar and put it in her lab pocket. "So, did you manage to found the anomaly?" Mary ask Johnny as she was wondering about the results of his search. "No, we got sidetracked a little bit, but we did met this really cool kid." Johnny said as he gestures to Timmy next to him.

"Hey, Name's Timmy Turner." Timmy said introducing himself as he wave his hand at the sisters. "Well, nice to meet you, Timmy, I'm Mary, and that Susan, we're Johnny's older sisters." Mary said introducing her and her sister as well while gesturing to themselves. "Yeah, I'm grad we have all met and all, but me, Dukey, and Tim are going to play some video games before going back out to get some candies and go to the amusement park." Johnny said as he put his hands behind his head. "Not until you do your homework." A familiar male voice said as the group look at the house to see Johnny's dad coming out of the house. "But dad..." Johnny said as he tried to reason with his dad on the matter.

"No but, Johnny, now get to your room or I..." Hugh said as he point his finger at Johnny then point to the house. However, before he could finish, "But dad, Johnny already done his homework this morning." Mary said as she hand over Johnny's homework to her dad and he look through to see that the homework is in fact, done. "Well, if you are done with it, I guess I can let you do what you want." Hugh said as he walk back into the house with Johnny's homework. "Well, where were we?, oh yeah, going to play some Smash Badger." Johnny said as he lead Dukey and Timmy into the house to play some games. "And while you three do that, we will continue on our project." Susan said as she and Mary walk in the house also to their lab.

! Line Break !

As the boy's and the disguised dog got into Johnny's room and took seats on the ground or the beanbag chair with Timmy taking Cosmo off his back. Johnny start up the game system and give the other controller to Timmy and sit back down to see on his tv screen the game title 'Smash Badger: Smash of the Giants'. Johnny pick his favorite character, Smash Badger, an anthropomorphic badger with orange fur with a lighter texture belly and red 'S' on his chest, a black nose, blonde hair covered with red and white cap, and wearing blue overalls. While Timmy pick the second player character, Copy Smash, an lookalike of Smash with the exception of him being white furred with a black and blue cap covering black hair, red overalls, and blue 'S' on his own chest. As their two characters jump, spin-kick, and dash across the tv screen, while Dukey watch from the beanbag chair.

The two boys display a impressive amount of teamwork as they got through the levels of the game easily, something Dukey notice to be similar to his own teamwork with Johnny when they play the games themselves. However, while he and Johnny could play the games just fine, Timmy and Johnny are getting through the levels much quicker then he and Johnny could do, even despite the fact that Timmy never played Smash Badger before. "Wow, I have to admit, you are good at playing this game, are you sure you're never play this before?" Johnny ask Timmy both complimenting his skills on the game and asking him if he sure he hasn't play it before. "Nope, but it is similar to another game I've played before, so it's pretty much basic gaming memory." Timmy said answering his question and explaining his skills on the game. "Well, you are more skilled then Dukey at this game." Johnny said as he got his character to spin-kick the next enemy while Timmy slidekick another enemy himself.

"Well, are you two done yet?" Dukey ask the two with his arms crossed in the beanbag. "Yeah, we're done with this game." Johnny said as he and Timmy put their controllers down and turns off the system. "So, should we go out in town for some candies and the amusement park?" Timmy ask as he got off the ground and grab Cosmo to put him back on his back. "Yeah, sure, let us go to town." Johnny said as he and Dukey got off from where they were sitting and the three head out the door.

! Line Break !

The three head into the Candy store after they got back into town to get the candies like they have planned. They walk down the aisle to grab some Kandy-roos, Caramel-Dogs, and piles O' honey bars and walk up the counter to pay for the candies. After they pay for their candy bars, they walk out the store and start heading to the amusement park. They pull off their candy bar wrappings of their respective candies, Kandy-roo for Johnny, Caramel-Dog for Dukey, and Pile O' Honey bar for Timmy. As Timmy took a bite of his candy bar, he gives a mmh in satisfaction at the taste of the Candy bar.

"Man, this isn't half bad, it's healthy, but good." Timmy said as he took another bite of his candy bar. "Yeah, like I said, it isn't that bad of candy bars." Johnny said as he took a bite of his own candy bar. "Yeah, you got me there." Timmy said as he took his last bite and grab his own Kandy-roo bar. "Well, we get to the land of amusement soon." Johnny said as he took his last bite of his own candy bar as he grab another bar. "Let head to the park of run." Timmy said as they continue to walk down the street while taking a bite of his Kandy-roo.

! Line Break !

They have managed to got to the amusement park and pay for their tickets. The three walk into the park and immediately decided to head to the roller coaster to start their trip with a bang. They saw that the line to the coaster is pretty short and took only a few seconds for the line to end for them. As the three took their seat in the coaster car, the safety bar came over their chest and the car move up the first high slope. When the car got to the high point of the slope, the car went shooting down the slope while they enjoy the ride.

After they got off the roller coaster, they go over to the bumper cars to get in and let it rip. As they got to the ride and get in their own bumper cars, which were styled after themselves. Johnny's bumper car is colored blue with a green back and have a black and yellow hazard symbol. With Dukey's own bumper car is colored brown with a tail icon on the back and a dog face styled on the front. While Timmy's own car is colored pink with a astral blue back and two black stick with a star top crossed. Once they got in and the electricity start it up, they took turns ramming into other people and each others.

Once they got done with the bumper cars and got out of the bumper car ring, they walk around to see what other rides they can get on. They then notice the tilt-a-whirl nearby to their right, which the three share a look that told each others that they want to go on that ride. They went over to the tilt-a-whirl and got in a seat that is colored red, brown, and blue in that order with Timmy in the red side, Dukey in the brown, and Johnny in the blue. When the tilt-a-whirl start spinning around with the chairs spinning in mini-circles of their own while spinning in one big circle. They put their arms wooing out loud as they were spinning around and around enjoying themselves at the rides.

After they got done with this ride and got off it to go on one more ride before they get out of the amusement park. They look around for their last ride of the park, knowing that the ride have to be interesting so they can enjoy themselves. They then see the log flume nearby in the front of them, which immediately made their decision for them. They run up the ride and got in a log that was able to fit all three of them. The log goes up to the small riverway heading to the large hill slope, which took a few minutes to get up to it. Once they got up the the top of the water slope, they shoot down to the pool of water at the bottom.

Once their log got to the starting point, they got off their log and head to a nearby food stand. They brought some cotton candy and some Red Gush, Johnny's favorite drink, start walking to the entrance of the park. "Man, that was so fun, we should do something exciting with this energy of our." Timmy said as he took a bite of his cotton candy and took a sip of his drink afterwards. "I think I got something in mind to do today." Johnny said as he took a sip of his own drink and grab a piece of his cotton candy to throw in his mouth. As the three walk out of the park, Timmy and his disguised fairies wonder what Johnny have in mind while Dukey immediately dreading what his owner have in mind for today.

! Line Break !

The three got to the Porkbelly Park where the three met to find Bumper still in the park. He was bullying a nearby geeks while his friends watch too terrified to help him out of his situation. The three hid in some bushes nearby to observe Bumper, "So, what are we doing here again?" Timmy ask Johnny on their reason to return to the park. "It's pretty simple, Tim, we are going to prank Bumper hard." Johnny said as he made a hole in the bush to watch over Bumper. "I don't think this is a good idea, I means, we already got Bumper twice this morning, maybe we could go home, yeah let do that." Dukey said trying to reason Johnny out of pranking Bumper.

"Relax, Dukey, we've got this in the bag." Johnny said waving his hand at Dukey subtly refusing Dukey's suggestion. "Yeah, we got this, it is like you says, Dukey, we did got Bumper twice in a day, we can get him a third time, besides, he is bullying a poor innocent bystander and that won't do on my watch." Timmy said agreeing with Johnny on his plan to prank Bumper. "So, how are we going about this?" Timmy ask Johnny about their prank on Bumper. As Johnny think of a prank to pull on the school bully himself, he put his fingers on his chin stroking it till he thought of something. "I think I got a plan on how we prank Bumper." Johnny said as he and Timmy hurdle up to talk about their plan.

As Bumper pull the geek by his shirt collar to put him close to his face, "Now, since I miss out of beating up Test and that buck-toothed geek, I just beat you up instead." Bumper said as he put his fist up close to the geek's face. "Please, just let me go, just take my money, please." The captured geek said trying to reason with Bumper, hoping that he would let him go. "No dice, geek, Now you better get ready, 'cause here come the pain." Bumper said as he pull his fist back ready to wail on the geek. However, while this was happening, Johnny stealthly sneak up behind Bumper on the ground. When the geeks notice Johnny on the ground, he make the shush gesture to them, which they nodded their heads yes while letting Johnny do what he need to do.

Johnny got to Bumper's feets when he start his plan to action, he untie Bumper's shoes and re-tie them in a loop together. Once Johnny was done with Bumper's shoes, he got up from the ground and took a few step back from Bumper. However, he was still close enough to Bumper to point him, which he did on his shoulder a few seconds later. This got Bumper's attention and he took his eyes off the geek he was holding to see Johnny behind him. "so, you back again, I see, are you really asking for a beating?" Bumper said agitated at the fact that Johnny got the best of him twice this morning.

"Well, that really depends on if you can get me?" Johnny said taunting him with his hands behind his back. Bumper growl at Johnny as he let go of the geek and turns around to Johnny, growling more at the smaller boy in front of him. The bigger boy took a step to Johnny, only to fall flat on his face on the ground. Johnny and the geeks laugh a bit when Bumper got his face up and spit out some grass, looking up to Johnny made Bumper a little more red in the face with rage as he struggled to get up from the ground. When Bumper manage to stand up again, he tried another step toward Johnny, only to fall again with Johnny taking a step back.

As Bumper got up and fall to the ground every time he took a step toward Johnny in a attempt to beat him up, Johnny looking a step back every time Bumper fall to the ground. While Bumper was falling and getting back up, Timmy was coming from the bushes behind Bumper's back as well as the geeks' own. When Timmy got close enough a few feets from behind Bumper, he make a KO hand gesture to Johnny as he winked to him. Johnny nodded as Bumper got off the ground, he took a few steps back away from Bumper and grabbing one of the mega water blaster from his watch, as the bully look toward him enraged. "Well, Bumper, it's sad to be you right now ." Johnny said as he took aim toward Bumper as Timmy move a little bit toward Bumper as he pull out the taser he used on him from before.

"Why would you said that, Test?!" Bumper ask him as he gives out a yelp when Timmy put the taser to Bumper's behind, causing him to jump toward Johnny. When he got close enough to Johnny, Johnny shoot out a powerful steam of water from his water blaster to Bumper, shooting him into the sky disappearing in a blinking light. "Thank you guys for helping us." The geeks said as they bow down to the ground at the two boys. "It's the least we can do, after all, Bumper need to be taken down a peg." Johnny said as he rest his water blaster on his shoulder. "Yeah, he does, hey, Johnny, do you have anyone else who bothers you?" Timmy ask Johnny as he put his taser back in his pocket.

Johnny put his thinking cap on, trying to think of anyone who bothers him, knowing full well what Timmy was implying. Suddenly, he remembers a few people who bothers him, "Actually, I can think of a few, and I know what you are thinking, let go." Johnny said answering Timmy's question as he lead Timmy out of the park. Dukey notice them running out of the park and run to follow them to wherever they are heading, leading to the start of a amazing pranking day.

 **Now if you wondering a few things, here is a few answers to those questions. First, to Johnny having money period, let just say that Johnny save up on his allowances as well as Dukey grabbing some dollars here and there. Second, the 'Smash Badger: Smash of the Giants' and the 'Copy Smash' character is based on Crash of the Titans and the character Carbon Crash. Also, the Caramel Dog is ironic to Dukey due to the fact that he is a dog. The three bumper cars is styled after themselves because I thought that would a interesting thing to do. I know Bumper got beat by Timmy the second time, but it was Johnny who convince him to let Timmy go, so really Johnny did got two over him.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 6: Hilarious Pranks and A Wacky Scheme

As the three individuals head into a nearby neighborhood right next to Johnny's own neighborhood, the two boys were snickering little quietly to themselves. They look around for a certain house that Johnny himself said was around this neighborhood. The three look around until they found the house, which is the only one covered by snow and ice. The yard of the house is layered with snow and snowmans wearing snow hat and scarves, the house itself have icicles hanging up the walls and the sides. The house have a white cloud over it that blanketing the house and it's yard with house. "All right, this is the place, and right now, we going to prank the person himself." Johnny said to the other two as he tap his fingers together.

"So, who is this guy we pranking right now?" Timmy ask Johnny as he look at the snow-covered house. "Oh, just a local villain here in Porkbelly, named Brain Freezer." Johnny said as he look towards the house himself with his hand over his forehead. "Well, I see he didn't call himself that because he have a headache." Timmy said as he look at the snowmans in the snow-covered yard as well as the icicles on the house. Johnny started to laugh a little bit at Timmy's little joke before stopping a few seconds later. "That is a good one, Tim, ok anyway he bound to have those snowmans, which he probably animated, to guards his place, so that no unwanted passengers come to his house, unless it's the mailman or a girl, which is pretty unlikey." Johnny said as he and Timmy snicker a bit about the comment he just made.

"Is that why we gone back to your house and grab a few more gadgets for these pranks we going to pull on these guys?" Timmy ask as he notice Johnny grabbing a red and black gun looking device from his wristwatch. "Hey, what is that device?" Dukey ask Johnny as he have never seen the gadget before. "Oh, after the Replenish Ray event, the girls decided to invent a device to reverse the effects of the ray, so they created the Exhaust Ray, which can drain the energy of living that keep them awake forever." Johnny said answering Dukey's question about the ray. "That sounds so cool, and it's supposed to drain them to sleep?" Timmy said asking Johnny to make clear on the function of the device. "Yeah, it's supposed to, through, they are also currently inventing a revitalizer that only revive dead plant." Johnny said answering Timmy's question and explaining his sisters' other secret project about their revitalizer.

"Wait, they making another revitalizer?, well, at least they making it revive plant life and not dead people like before." Dukey said being a little nervous earlier in his sentence before he realized what Johnny said, being relieved of his fear. "I even snag a working prototype, through the only issue is the grass grow bigger each time you shoot it." Johhny said telling Dukey that he got a prototype of the new revitalizer. "Wait, you made zombies?, that sounds awesome." Timmy said excitingly as he look on toward the yard as he saw aim the ray at it. "Yeah, through only so I didn't have to study." Johnny said as he shot out a light blue ray from the Exhaust Ray at the possibly animated snowmans, making them inanimate. "Well, it's still sounds cool that you made zombies anyway." Timmy said as he and Johnny walk through the snow-covered grass of BF's yard. "Yeah, it was pretty cool when that happen, still terrified the town through." Johnny said commenting on Timmy's statement of his raising some zombies.

He and Timmy got to the front door, examining the icicles around the door before finding the door bell on the right. The two look at each other then nodded in agreement before Johnny press the door bell, making it rings. The two then dash from the yard to the nearby bushes across the streets, as the frozen-looking door open to reveal a teenage boy. The boy have icy blue skin with hair made of ice that stand up behind him, his armor is ice blue as well with buttons of other colors (mostly red), his right arm has a blaster on it as well. The boy is Brain Freezer, one of Johnny's enemy and a former coffee guy, "Ok, who is ringing the door bell, is it the mailman or a girl, any girl, preferably a attractive one?" Brain Freezer asking as he look around the snow-covered yard, hoping for it to be a girl.

As he continue to look around the yard, Johnny grab another gadget out from his wristwatch, this one being grey with yellowisht-rex flame design on the sides, and point it at the house. "That's the Heat Ray?" Timmy ask as he look at the device in Johnny's hands. "Yup, when I shoot, get your taser ready." Johnny simply said answering Timmy's question as he aim the heat ray precisely at the house. When the two turn toward the house, Johnny shot out a yellow ray at the house which slowly melt the snow and ice around the place. The ray didn't just only affected the house and the yard, but Brain Freezer himself, melting away his form and creating a large puddle.

When the snow and frost finally melted away from the house and yard, so have Brain Freezer's previous appearance, he is now a pale skinned boy with short messy dark-brown/soft black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing dark jeans with a dark purple button-up polo shirt and black tennis shoes or occasionally a white dress-shirt with the sleeve pulled up to the elbows and tan dress-pants. As Freezer look at himself and around the ground, he failed to notice the two boys coming near the puddle, with Timmy putting his taser near the water. When he put the taser in it, it created a large electric surge that shock Brain Freezer for about a few seconds. When Timmy took the taser out, it left Freezer covered in black soots, the soot-covered boy then fall over to the ground unconscious.

The two boys then look at each other and high five each other before leaving the house down the street to prank the next one with Dukey following the two.

! Line Break !

The three individuals walk down the street looking for the person Johnny want to prank next. The two boys been talking about their previous prank on Brain Freezer since they left his place. Dukey sighed at their conversation on their prank as he was a bystander to it, but has to admit that the prank was better then Johnny's usual ones. The three then found their next target, a normal house that is colored lighter shades of green, and stop to look at the house with dark green pillars on the sides. "So, this is the home of the so-called 'Dark Vegan'?" Timmy ask being told on the way of the person they pranking next as well as the next one.

"Yeah, this is the place, the guy was once the ruler of Vegandon, another planet until me and Dukey beat him when he tried to invade Earth." Johnny said answering Timmy's question and explaining who Dark Vegan is. "Uh, Johnny, don't forget we had help from your sisters, Vegan's rebellious daughter, and the government agents." Dukey said reminding Johnny of the help the two had those invasion. "I do remember, I just don't care to mention them." Johnny answer Dukey as the three move to the empty house next to Vegan's house. When the three got in the backyard of the house, the two boys check the crack in the fence to see their target mowing the lawn. Their target is a man covered in armor of various shades of green with red buttons on him and the yellow initials of DV on his helmet.

This man is Dark Vegan, the former ruler of Vegandon and another of Johnny's enemies, he is mowing his lawn with a push mower cutting the grass. As he stop pushing the mower, his helmet slide up to reveal a caucasian freckled man with red glasses, brown hair, and dark brown mustache. "Man, this work is tiring, but as soon as I am done mowing, I will tend to my vegetable garden and then, I will destroy Johnny Test!" He said as his helmet close back up at those last three words, modifying his voice with a electrically echoing deep one. When he start mowing the grass again, the two boys look away as Johnny grab a ray-gun looking device out of his wristwatch, this one being gold and dark blue. "Revitalizer?" Timmy said asking about the device Johnny is holding in his hand.

"Yup, and we are going to use it to keep Vegan from finishing the lawn." Johnny said as he point the ray at Vegan's back lawn. Timmy then look at the lawn when Johnny shoot a green ray of light from the revitalizer at the recently mowed grass making it regrow back to its original height. When Vegan look back at the lawn, he notice the grass regrewed back their height, causing to scratch his head wondering what happened he move the mower over to the regrewed patch of grass not noticing the other ray of light regrowing the part he just mowed now. Once he mowed the regrewed patch back to its lower height, he look over to the other part to see its grew back too, causing him to growl and mow it too. Johnny shoot ray after ray making each recently mowed grass regrow causing Dark Vegan to mow them, the process quickly making him angry, being noticeable by the growling in his breaths and getting more aggressive with his mowing.

Dark Vegan then look around to notice the lawn is still too long and has gotten bigger, looking down at the mower, he roars in anger and kick the push mower away from his sights as he run back to his garage. When he came back, he is on another mower, this one being a ride-on mower that is colored the same as his armor as well as completely menacing. While he was gone, Timmy got in the yard and hide behind the side of the house, waiting for Vegan to return with his taser at his side on standby. While Vegan is turning on the mower to mow his lawn aggressively, Timmy move behind the mower and aim his taser at the mower. He then put the taser on the mower when Vegan start up the mower, electrifying the mower with Vegan being protected by his own armor.

That still doesn't means he wasn't terrified by the event before he was shoot out of his lawn on his mower, breaking the fence at the back of the yard. Timmy got away before the mower shot away with Johnny joining him in the yard, "Welp, that happens." Johnny said stating the obvious. "Hey, is there a lake he heading to?" Timmy asked as he notice something in the distance. "I think so?" Johnny said not too sure about his answer, however a audible splash is heard from the distance. The lake that Vegan landed in is large and wide with trees surrounding it, Vader then pop his head out of the water, opening his helmet and spitting out water from his mouth.

"Well, the splash of the lake answers our questions, let head to the next place." Johnny said as he and Timmy walk out of the yard, Dukey joining them, to their next target of the day.

! Line Break !

The trio walk down the street like they did before heading to the next person that Johnny and Timmy are going to prank. Dukey walking behind them also like before as he look back on the last two pranks the two boys did, admitting they were good like before. Eventually, the trio stop as they have found their destination, a large purple mansion with magenta doors, in front of them. "So, this Mr. Mittens' home?, must by rich if he could afford a place like this." Timmy said as he look at the mansion in front of them. "Yeah, the cat is probably rich to have a mansion like this." Johnny said placing his hand on his waist looking at the mansion himself.

"Wait, cat?" Timmy said curious about Johnny's statement as he look at him. "Oh, yeah Mr. Mittens is a cat genetic altered by a classmate of my sisters, he took off with his butler and been trying to turn everyone into cats like himself, except Albert, his butler of course." Johnny said explaining Mr. Mittens' story to Timmy and the cat's motives. "I would tried to talk you out of this, Johnny, but I letting this one slide." Dukey said letting them do this prank for obvious reasons. "Okay, let get this show on the road." Johnny said as he and Timmy walk towards the mansion to start their prank on Mr. Mittens. As the two start walking over to the mansion, getting to the front doors of the mansion.

The two look at each others as they nodded to each others and Timmy took to ring the doorbell himself this time. The buck-toothed boy put his finger on the doorbell to hear the rang, then the two boys ran to some nearby bushes to hide behind. The door open up to reveal a man in his senior years with balding grey hair, wrinkles across his face, and a dark grey mustache. He is wearing a black suit with a red bowtie and black dress shoes. This man is Albert, the butler of Mr. Mittens and partial enemy of the test kids.

"Hmm, it's appears to be no ones here." Albert stated as he notice nobody at the mansion in plain sights. He walk back into the mansion as Johnny grab another device from his wristwatch, this one being a helmet, and place it on his head. He press some buttons on it as Timmy turn to him to see the helmet he is wearing. "Hey, what that on your head?" Timmy ask wondering about the helmet on Johnny's head. "Oh, this is the Canine Control Helm, a device my sisters made to control dogs." Johnny said explaining the functions of the helmet.

"Wait, why do they have a device like that?" Timmy ask the following question wondering what the purpose for having a device like that. "Oh, you know, so dogs won't see in the yard of our house." Johnny said lying about the real reason for them inventing the device. "You just focus on ringing on the doorbell as many time we need to till the owner himself come out." Johnny said as Timmy nodded and ran to the doors again to ring it, then running back to the bushes before Albert open the doors. This goes on quite a few times with Timmy running to ring the bell, only to run back before the butler open the doors to find no ones there. Johnny fiddle with the device until he got it to work and summon a pack of dogs of different breed a few seconds later.

"Hey, you got the dogs and I manage to found a bucket." Timmy said as he got back and show that he indeed have a bucket with him. "Yep, and just in time too, with the many times you ring the doorbell, the cat himself is bound to come out on the next ring." Johnny said as they turn to the doors to see them open with Albert, however he is accompanied by yelling from the mansion, "Albert, I swear if someone ring that doorbell, I will turn them into a cat." The voice said. The butler walk back in the mansion as Timmy walk up to the doors with the Dog pack following him. The boy ring the bell again as he run back leaving the dogs behind below the doors view. The door slam open to reveal a purple and magenta male cat with green and yellow eyes as well as red bowtie around his neck, this cat is Mr. Mittens, a intelligent cat bent on turning people and dogs into cat and another of the Test kids' enemy.

"All right, who is it..." Mr. Mittens said trailing on as he notice the dog pack in front of him. The dog pack bark loudly as Mittens hiss and jump up to the ceiling, as the boys ran towards him with the bucket full of water and put it below where Mr. Mittens is at. The cat let go of the ceiling he was holding and fall into the bucket as the boys ran without being seen, but not without seeing Mittens pop his head out of the bucket being drenched though. They laugh as they continue running with Dukey following them soon after.

! Line Break !

The trio are relaxing at the park as the boys are laughing about the pranks they pull on Johnny's enemies. They are sitting on a bench leaning back laughing out loud, "Man, remember when Dark Vegan shot out of the yard on his mower by you using your taser." Johnny said as he wipes some tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. "Oh man, that was as funny when Mr. Mittens jump up from the dogs barking and landed in the bucket of water we left for him." Timmy said as he hold his stomach in from laughing so hard at their pranks. "Yeah, it is also as funny as when Brain Freezer was electrified with nothing, but black soot and unconsciousness being the result." Johnny said continuing listing off their pranks they have did today. The two laugh a little bit more until they slow down and drew their breath, ending their laughter for now.

"While I don't enjoy the pranks because of karma, I don't mind the prank on Mr. Mittens since I am not a cat person." Dukey said reminding them of his presence there and stating his opinion on the pranks. "Oh, liven up, Dukey, they deserve it for bothering us and you know it." Johnny said telling Dukey to perk up and reminding him of their reason for pranking the villains. Timmy felt a poke on his arm as he look down to Wanda, still disguised as a wristband, gesturing with her eyes to the park trees to talk. Timmy gotten the hint and got off the bench causing Johnny and Dukey to look at him, "I got to check my phone to see if I got any text from my mom or dad, I be back soon." Timmy said lying as he walk off to the more tree surrounding area of the park. "Well, now that he's gone for now, we need to discuss our situation, Johnny." Dukey said as he turn toward Johnny to talk.

"What about our situation do we need to discuss about, Dukey?" Johnny said asking about what he want to talk about. "Well, we don't know this kid and not only did we give him a tour, but you two start pranking the villains we dealt with." Dukey said reminding him of today's earlier events and commenting how strange they seems. "So, what's your point?" Johnny said asking Dukey of his point on the matter. "My point is, what if he is some kind of alien or robot sent to hurt us and pulling us under a false sense of security?" Dukey said explaining the point of their talk and accusing Timmy of being a alien or a machine. "Okay, first; I doubt he is some kind of alien robot and second; where is this coming from?" Johnny said doubting Dukey's point and asking what he saying this.

"I just worried we might hurt if we let our guard down since we were looking for a anomaly." Dukey said explaining the reason why he saying that, but keeping to himself that he have gotten a little jealous of the buck-toothed boy. "Look, I sure we will be fine, what the worst that could happen?" Johnny said as he tried to calm Dukey down.

! Line Break !

As Johnny and Dukey start discussing their situation, Timmy and his fairies got to the wooded area as his fairies let their disguises go and revert to their true forms. "Man, I was getting a cramp as a backpack." Cosmo said stretching his arms and his legs. "Poof poof." Poof said agreeing with his father as he stretch himself. Wanda just floating as she look at her husband and son before turning to Timmy, "We need to talk about the situation we in." Wanda said as she cross her arms looking at her godchild. "What do we need to talk about?" Timmy said asking Wanda about their reason to talk.

"Well, Timmy, we just met this kid and not only you befriended him, but you two starting to prank those people." Wanda said restating the events of today and getting more rigid with her arms. "So, your point being?" Timmy asked wondering the point of Wanda's talk. "Don't you think you being influenced by that boy?" Wanda said getting straight to the point of their talk. "Wanda, i'm fine, I not being influenced by Johnny, we just having fun with ourselves." Timmy said explaining to Wanda he is not being influenced as well as just they having fun. "I just worried that Johnny will influence you into a bad egg." Wanda said explaining she is worried for her godchild.

"Relax, I will be fine, I mean what the worst that could happens?" Timmy said stating the same thing as Johnny did to Dukey. His fairies look at each other with worry as they turns back to their previous disguises on Timmy's person and the buck-toothed boy walk back to where he was with Johnny and Dukey. He got back to the bench where the two are still at finishing their own talk with each other. "So, what did your parents said?" Johnny ask about the lie Timmy just made a few minutes ago. "Oh, you know, boring stuffs like parents do, what were you and Dukey talking about?" Timmy said as he ask Johnny about their talk.

"The same as your, boring stuffs, so we should we do now?" Johnny said asking about their plans if Timmy still on board. Before Timmy could say anything, however, a large hula hoop fall around them as it shrink and form a bubble, trapping them. "What going on?" Timmy loudly ask what happening right now as he beat the bubble they in. "You think I know what happening!?" Johnny said sarcastically as he doing the same. "Well, we going to find out, look up above us." Dukey said as he point up as the boys follow it's direction to see a pink helicopter with a W on the sides above them.

It have a crank which grabs the bubble they in, pulling them away from the park. "Where it's taking us?" Timmy ask wondering where the helicopter taking the three trapped individuals. "Oh, I think I know, this will be a short ride." Johnny said cryptically as the copter take them to it's destination.

! Line Break !

As the trio and the disguised fairies found themselves, still trapped in the bubble, inside a large dark room. Timmy and Dukey restart beating on the bubble's walls yelling out at anyone in the room with them while Johnny sit on the trapped bench in there with them. "Hey, let us out of here!" Dukey yell out loud as he beat on the bubble with his arms. "Yeah, let us out!" Timmy yell as well as he hit the wall with his shoulder. "Relax, guys, he come in soon to tell his plan." Johnny said as he lean back on the bench as he tried to calm them down.

"Who is he?" Timmy ask Johnny as he look towards him, wondering who he talking about. "Oh, just me." Another voice said as the three trapped individuals look to see shining ray of light to show Wacko himself standing on a platform. "Hey, Wacko, what up with you?"Johnny said asking a casual question about Wacko. "Not much since you lock me up in a prison video game!" Wacko said being calm until he yell at the last of the sentence and slam his hand on the railings. "Hi, hey we never met, I'm Timmy." Timmy said waving his hand at the villain.

"Aah, I see you made a new friend, Johnny, the dog getting old for you?" Wacko said teasing Johnny about his friends. "Oh, you know, when I tend to win every time, I need new hobbies and friends to help out my hobbies, like telling villain they are losers or boring business men." Johnny said quipping with Wacko trying to wind him up. "Wait, what did he means by Dog?" Timmy ask Johnny who ignored him along with Wacko. "Ooh, that almost sting a bit, but you are wrong about one thing, Johnny Test, you don't always win, at least not this time." Wacko said menacing as he grin at the trapped trio in the bubble.

"Well, forgive me if I find that hard to believe you got a plan where you win for once instead of losing like you always do." Johnny said doubting Wacko's statement on the matter. "Well, I understand your doubt, after all, you have been winning not just against me, but every villains you and your mutt, sometimes by getting your sisters, the agents, or the other villains' help!" Wacko yell out as he pull a lever near to shine light in the room, revealed to be a laboratory, and lowering the bubble to his level. "But this time, it will be different, cause this time, I came up with a plan to not only get rid of all the kids, but you as well." Wacko said as he pull another lever to pull a curtain off some monitors behind him. "Seriously, what do he means by dog?" Timmy ask again wanting to know the meaning of Wacko's words. "Well, if you really want to know, I show you what I mean by mutt." Wacko said as he pull a remote from his pocket and press a button on it causing some robotic arms to appear behind him.

They shoot out from behind Wacko to the bubble as they phase through the wall over to Dukey. They surrounded Dukey as he cower in fear of be hurt before they tore his disguise off to reveal his true self. Timmy gives a gasp as he see Dukey as his normal dog self, "Whoa, you a dog!?" Timmy yell out as he move a little bit away to get a look at Dukey. "Huuh, no you are hallucinating all this and..." Dukey said trailing off nervously as he notice Timmy crossing his arms and narrow his eyes, realizing he is not believing his lying. "Dukey, he is not falling for it." Johnny said stating the obvious elephant in the bubble as he sit up.

"Yes, I notice Johnny!" Dukey yell out as he turn over to his owner with his hands cringed in fists. "Oh, that explains the Dog Controlling helmet you use at Mr. Mittens' place." Timmy said as he slam his fist on his open palm. "Wait, what helmet?!" Dukey yell out asking Johnny about the helmet. "As much as I like to hear about that, let me explain my greatest plan ever!" Wacko said loudly as he wave his hand at the monitors as they turn on show several house kitchens. The trio and Wacko look at the monitors as the boys and dog notice kids of different genders and minority coming in with boxes of cereal, each with a W on the front of the box itself.

"So, what, your plan to get rid of kids, including me, is feeding them cereal?" Johnny ask chuckling a little bit at the absurdness of the plan. "Just continue watching, Test." Wacko said as he continue to watch himself as he sinisterly giggles. The three continues to watch as the kids place the cereal on their kitchen tables, the monitors then combined the view on each of them around a chubby kid Johnny know as Tyler. "Man, this is so cool, they mentioned there is a prize in the box." Tyler said as he open the box and pour the cereal into his mouth, wanting to get the prize quickly. "Man, that is unhealthy and sad as they don't have a prize." Dukey said as he look disgusted at the fact that Tyler choose to pour the cereal in his mouth like that.

"Oh, there is prizes in the boxes themselves, just watch some more." Wacko said as he look back at the three to say that before returning his sight on the monitors. They look as Tyler quickly eat the cereal before putting down the box, "Man, besides the prize itself, this cereal is good!.." Tyler said as he slowly, but somewhat quickly grew to slight boulder shape and size boy, breaking his chair as he fall to the ground. "Ok, that something I haven't done before, and I mean to someone else, what just happened?" Johnny ask the villain as his eyes widen at the scene, looking at Wacko along with the other two. "You see, Johnny, my cereal have a chemical in them that will make the fats in people's muscles grow bigger and fatter until they become more boulder like in size and shape, but that not all, take a look back at the monitors." Wacko said explaining the event that happens as he point back to the monitors, which the three look back as well. The box then rip open as a tiny little looking robot remains on the table.

"Aww man, I thought it would be more cooler then that." Tyler said as he look at his revealed prize as it look at himself. The tiny robot then starting shaking as it grow itself to bear size as it broke the table with it's weight. "Oh man!" Tyler yell out loud as the now large robot grab him, holding him over it's head as it run out the kitchen and the house far away out of town. "Ok, that is impressive." Johnny admits as he look on the monitors with his dog and Timmy as the scene itself. "I also place robotic toys that will grow into size themselves and, being strong enough to lift tanks over their heads, will carry the newly made fat brats out of the city into a place of mine and out of my hairs, of course that is only half of the cereals I sent to the snot-nosed brats, the other half is much more impressive." Wacko said as the monitors switch views to two kids who opened their boxes to grab out of it pink rings that have blinking red lights.

These two put the rings on their fingers as they examined their own rings before it grew covering the two until they are layered in armors. "Cooooool" they said as they suddenly move and ran out their houses and wrecking stuffs in their own neighborhood. "These boxes have special decoder rings that will cover them in armor that is controlled by my scientists to wreck their neighborhood until their parents find them, in which the armor will remove itself in the parent's sights, and they will be in so much trouble that the parents will sent them to military school, specifically one I made and, unknown to the public, I owned to be taken care of." Wacko said as he switched the monitors' views to several kids home to see them either covered in armor wrecking their place or made fat kids carried by robots, likely to the military school themselves. "And the best part of my plan, I will leave you and your sisters to be blame by both your parents and the city, likely and hopefully sent to my military school." Wacko said as he start to laugh maniacally in the room. Johnny's eyes widen and starting to twitch as he yell out "Nooooooooo!" as he start banging on the walls of the bubble himself.

"Oh, and you can't do nothing as the bubble is unbreakable as well as block your signal and your pesky sisters are too busy with their new project to notice something outside, not sure what they working on, but as long as they are busy I don't care." Wacko said stopping his laughter as he explains the bubble's functions without looking at the three. Timmy look around the bubble as he notice Johnny and Dukey was distracted by the monitors as he jump over the bench and look at the disguised Wanda. "Wanda, I got to do something or Johnny will get sent to military school, and I don't like it myself so I don't want Johnny to deal with it." Timmy whispers as he look at her. "Well, what can we do Timmy? if you make a wish here, you reveal us to him." Wanda said trying to reminds him what he can't do. "Well, I can't do nothing, he and his sisters will be sent for a military school for something they didn't do!" Timmy said a little louder then his previous speaking tone as he try to get Wanda to go for it.

"We can't make a hasty wish like this that would get us revealed." Wanda said as she continues to reason Timmy out of it. Timmy look at her and thenswitch over to Johnny, noticing him continuing to bang the walls of the bubble while Dukey hit the walls himself. He look back and forth between Johnny and Wanda as he thought about his decision on what to do here. The banging on the walls and the sinister laughter echoes in the room breaking his train of thought before he chose his decision. "I wish that every kids being a victim of the cereals is back to their house back to normal with the events never happened and no memories of it happened." Timmy yell out as his fairies' wands glow and grant his wish.

Soon, the kids start to disappear in pink clouds being put back in their homes, looking around at their kitchen wondering what were they doing before shrugging and walk away from their kitchens. Wacko stop laughing as he notice what is going on, "What?, what going on?, no stop it, how are you Johnny, nooooo!" Wacko yell out as he fall to the ground sobbing to himself. Johnny and Dukey look at the monitors shock at what just happened now. "I also wish Wacko is in his military school and we be free from this bubble and back at the park." Timmy said as Johnny notice it, looking back as he see his stuffs holding wands that are glowing. Johnny look back at Wacko who disappear in a pink cloud like the kids, likely to Jail if he heard Timmy correctly, and he along with Dukey and Timmy disappear themselves in a pink cloud.

! Line Break !

The trio reappear from a pink cloud at the park, along with the bench they were on, and Johnny and Dukey look around their surroundings. "Ok, what just happened now?" Johnny ask out loud as he look around noticing they are back at the park. "I don't know what happened, Johnny, I just as curious as you." Dukey said giving his answer to Johnny as he look around the park himself. "I know, Dukey, but I wasn't asking you, now what happened, Tim?" Johnny ask Timmy as he turn to the buck-toothed boy. "I don't know what you mean." Timmy said lying as he look everywhere, but Johnny himself as he say it.

"Oh, you know what I mean, you wish the kids to be ok back in their homes and Wacko put in his no fun school along with us back here, free from that bubble." Johnny said as he narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. "Well, I..." Timmy said about to explain before Cosmo poof back in his normal form as he scratch his back, shocking the trio. "Ooh yeah that the stuff." Cosmo moan out as he continue scratching his back. "Cosmo, you idiot, we're not supposed to reveal ourselves to others." Wanda said as she and Poof turn to their normal forms too. "Oh, but I was itchy." Cosmo winced as he pouted at his wife, causing her to sign.

"Ok, are you seeing too, Dukey?" Johnny ask his dog friend as he look on at the fairies. "Yes, I am Johnny." Dukey answer as he look on shocked and frightened at the fairies himself. "I going to have to explain myself to you, right?" Timmy ask the two as he look sluggishly at them. They nodded as the three hears loud roaring as they look to see the Test Sisters in their hovercraft landing near them. The two got off as they walk to the three, "Johnny, we notice loud banging when we were working on the project, so we checked outside to notice kids in armor attacking the neighborhood." Susan said as she look at the shocked Johnny.

"We would have tried to solve the matter until they disappear in pink clouds around the neighborhood, so we want to know what is going on..." Mary said as she trailed off as she and Susan notice the floating fairies themselves becoming shocked. "I going to have to explain a lot, don't I?" Timmy ask them as he look at the four. "Yep." They said as they nodded while looking at the fairies. He signs as he and his fairies look at each other, not realizing that this is only the beginning of their adventure.

 **A few things to mention, first; I was originally going to have them prank Bling-Bling Boy, but I change my mind. Second; My original plan for Wacko's scheme with Cereal, I was going to make one half having never ending amount of cereal that would fatten the kids up before the robots grab them, but that was kinda ridiculous. And third; I know that Fairies get taken away when they are revealed, but I think being revealed in a different universe doesn't effect them like that. Please review this and previous chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 7: A Magical Explanation and a Little Prank on the Side

Timmy, his fairy family, the Test kids, and their dog found themselves back in the Test Sisters' lab, with the sisters studying the fairies themselves, them being in a glass tank, to figures out what they are. "These creatures are impressive, physically you don't expect them to be anything then little winged people with sticks, internally, however, they possess massive amounts of psionic energy that they can manipulate to various degrees." Susan said as she type on her keyboard while viewing the energy chart on the fairy family. "It is amazing, think of all these creatures could help." Mary said as she look at her calculator to add up the amount of the fairies. "So, Tim, what the story on these creatures?" Johnny ask Timmy as he point his thumb at the fairies. "Well, I guess I have to start from the beginning to explain it, right?" Timmy ask as he put his hands in his pockets in a cringed fashion.

"I think that would be best." Johnny answer as he put his hands in his own pockets as he look at Timmy. "Well, it all begin when I was eight, my dad was obsessed with recording everything I do ever since I was born, because of that, my parents never left the house for eight years." Timmy said as he gain looks from the Test kids and Dukey. "Wait, they never left the house since you were born ever?" Johnny ask as he point his finger at Timmy. "Yeah, however, one day when my parents tried to feed me spinach since Dad doesn't have any footage of me eating it, they pretend to left me all alone, so naturally I got scared." Timmy said continuing his story as Johnny raise his hand at him, "yes?" Timmy ask him for his question. "Okay, first of all, this one ain't a question itself, but spinach?, that is a gross choice of food, and second; you were fooled by that little trick?" Johnny ask as Timmy nodded his head in agreement at the spinach comment, however for the trick one.

"I was eight, anyone could get fooled by trick when they are convincing like that." Timmy said answering Johnny's question being slightly agitated. "He have a point there, Johnny." Mary said as she look over at the two boys. "And we all did got tricked by the lunch lady at Middle School into thinking we would get applesauce, only to get lead out of the building." Susan said continuing Mary's point on Timmy's statement. "Good point, continue on." Johnny said as he gestures to continue his story. "Anyway, I was scared of being alone when I remember mom suggesting a babysitter so she and dad could leave the house that dad refused, so I decided to have the babysitter, a girl named Vicky, come to my house to take care of me while my parents were 'supposedly' away, my dad trying to stop me, but mom stopping him, by the time I notice my parents, the babysitter arrived and convince my dad to actually leave the house with my mom, at that time, I realized my mistake in calling her." Timmy said as he notice Johnny's skeptical look at him.

"Why do you think that?, what she boring or something?" Johnny ask thinking Timmy's comment about Vicky being dramatic. "Well, the first thing she said is and I quote 'Go to bed' and proceed to torch the toys she got me, and destroy my childhood tapes to wrap the reel around me, she then make me do any chores she was supposed to do around the house for the past two years." Timmy said as he explain about Vicky's true evil nature and why he said he made a mistake. "Seeh, that is hard to hear, so why don't you get her fired by your parents?" Johnny ask as he wonder why he hadn't got Vicky fired yet. "Because my parents are too dim to take my words about her being evil, and when I tried, she frames me by destroying stuffs in my house, besides it isn't all bad." Timmy said as he look around the room rubbing his arm smiling. "Ok, why do you say that?" Johnny ask him thinking why would he said it.

"Because if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't get these guys." Timmy said as he gestures to his fairies in the glass tank, which they smiles at Timmy's comment. "I knew we get to the point already, continue." Johnny said asking Timmy to continue the story. "Ok, so about a year ago during a night Vicky was babysitting me, I was sent to my room after doing some chores for Vicky, I ask my lucky Magic 9 ball some questions which anger me, so I threw it at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo and Wanda emerged when the toy broke in swirling pink cloud. Since then, they became my "fairy godparents", watching over me and granting my wishes to make me less miserable." Timmy said as he look back at his fairies. "That is impressive, man, but that doesn't explain the baby." Johnny said as he point at Poof. "Oh, I made a wish for them to have a baby when they were feeling down about not having a child of their own." Timmy said answering Johnny's question about Poof.

"Pssh, Fairies, like they exist." Susan said as she and Mary start laughing at the thought of Fairies before stopping. "Well, maybe not in this universe, sure..." Timmy said trailing off at the end of his sentence. "Wait, this universe?!, are you saying you all are from a different universe?!" Johnny said asking Timmy about his statement. "Yeah, pretty much so." Timmy said answering Johnny's question about his own statement. "Wow, that is cool." Johnny said shaking excitingly at the prospect of different universes.

"Johnny, didn't you and Dukey went to a different dimension awhile back?" Mary ask as she look at her younger brother crossing her arms leaning back on the console. "I know, but it's still pretty exciting to hear about different universes." Johnny said giving his answer to Mary about his excitement. "Well, I'm sure your parents would love to have you back, in your own universe." Dukey said as he crossed his arms hoping for Timmy to leave. "Are you kidding, Dukey?, he can't leave yet, there are more cool things to do." Johnny said as he tell Dukey that Timmy won't be leaving. "And besides, they gone on some trip away from me for the day, they won't be back until late at night." Timmy said as he rub his hand on his hat-covered head.

"See?, like he said, they won't be back until later, we should do some fun things today." Johnny said as he tell Timmy and Dukey to do some stuffs today. "I'm not sure about this, Johnny." Dukey said telling Johnny his opinion on the matter. "Well, I am and so is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." Timmy said as he walk over to Johnny, his fairies poofing into their disguises when they first came to Porkbelly. "See, please Dukey?" Johnny said as he pleaded to Dukey to do this, with Timmy doing a pleading gesture to him too. The two boys make a puppy pout at the dog to convince him to go about this.

"Alright, alright we can go do some fun stuffs today." Dukey said surrendering to the two boys' pleadings as he sighs. The two boy and Cosmo gives a woo as they jump to high-five each others. "Hey, I got a idea, let prank the one other villain I usually deal with." Johnny said as he look at Timmy telling him his plan. "That sound like a great idea." Timmy said as he agreed to the plan. "We can even use your fairies to help with the prank." Johnny said as he walk to the lab door.

"Ok, but I have to tell you that having fairies give them rules on what not to do, one of which I can't wish for bad and lethal things to happen to people." Timmy said as he walk by Johnny as they head to the door. "What, man that bogus." Johnny said as they open the door and leave through it. "Oh heh, wait for me." Dukey said as he run in their direction to follow them. The Test Sisters look at each other after the trio and fairies left, "You think Johnny won't get in trouble?" Mary ask her sister as she ask about Johnny. "Most likely, but Timmy's little psionic friends will get him out of it." Susan said as she answer Mary's question about Johnny.

"I guess you got a point there, Susan." Mary said as she look back on their nearly finished project. "Of course, but still, fairies, that is completely laughable." Susan said as she start laughing about it with Mary following behind her. The two sisters kept laughing for a bit while working on their project.

! Line Break !

The trio and fairies are walking down the street heading to their destination, having a conversation as they walk. "So your fairies got to abide to certain rules and guidelines on what you could or can't wish for?" Johnny ask Timmy as he motion his hands like a box to him. "Yeah, pretty much so." Timmy said answering Johnny's question as they continue walking on the street. "Well that pretty much lessens the fun factor." Johnny said as he look on down the street. "Yeah, well there are some loopholes, but sometimes they lead to something bad to happens." Timmy said as he look down the street himself.

The group have got to a white mansion with gold on it surrounded by a gold fence with a gate with the initials BBB on it. "So, whose mansion is this?, because I considering that we pranking them." Timmy ask as he came to the conclusion that they pranking the owner. "Oh, this is Bling-Bling Boy's mansion, he and his mother are loaded." Johnny said as he point his thumb at the place. "So, what did he do to deserve this prank?" Timmy ask as he look at the mansion. "Oh, he tried to get my sister, Susan's affections by either kidnapping her or mind controlling her." Johnny said answering Timmy's question as he turn to him.

"As much as I want to talk you two out of this, I think it wouldn't be trouble if you do this prank, at long that it wouldn't maim anyone." Wanda said as she chooses to speak her opinion at that point. "Alright, so how do we get him out here?" Timmy said as he rub his hands together asking Johnny a question about how they get Bling-Bling out. "Well, he won't come out unless it's someone he waiting for, like the delivery man or Susan, which will never happen, unless we trick him into thinking she is here." Johnny said explaining how they can get Bling-Bling out of the mansion. "So we are going to disguise as Susan to get him out of his mansion?" Timmy said as he look at the mansion before he turn his head to Johnny. "Yeah, so Dukey can imitate Susan for which I will use..." Johnny said explaining his plan, however.

"I got this, guys I wish I look like Susan Test for two minutes and a half." Timmy said as he hold his hand with a stopping motion interrupting him. His fairies wave their wands and rattle as they grant his wish, covering him in a pink cloud. When the cloud clear and disappear, Timmy is shown again, however, this time he look like a complete replica of Susan, down to her looks, clothes, and glasses. "That great and all, but you wish to look like Susan, so you unlikely to fool Bling-Bling without sounding like Susan." Dukey said as he started laughing at the now Susan-Timmy. "Really, Dukey" Timmy said in Susan voice as he put his hands on his hips. Dukey stop laughing in shock as Timmy's apparent imitation of Susan's voice, the same as Johnny.

"Dang Tim, how did you manage to do that so well?" Johnny said expressing his desire to know how Timmy did Susan's voice so well. "Oh, I have a skill at imitating voices, first it was Wanda's then I decided to expand on it to the point where I can imitate anyone's voice assuming I heard it a few time to get the pitch right." Timmy said in his usual voice explaining his voice imitation skills and it's history. "Oh really?" Dukey said sarcastically asking Timmy the nature of his skill. "Really." Timmy said in Dukey's own voice crossing his arms, scaring Dukey a bit causing him to scream. "Now if we got that out of the way, can we start the prank now?" Johnny said asking the two if they done with their business, which Timmy nodded and walk over to the screen between the gate.

As Timmy, stilled disguised as Susan, got front of the screen, it flares on as reveal Bling-Bling Boy, who was looking away at something out of shot. "Now, if you fail on that project, I will fire you." He yell at the person out of view who work for Bling-Bling himself working on something for him. "Now who is it..., oh hello Susan Test, what bring you to my lovely abode?" Bling-Bling ask as he turn to the screen and notice Susan-Timmy on it, asking him why he is here. "Oh, nothing, just asking you out on a date, my knight in golden armor." Timmy said in Susan's voice making sweet lies to Bling-Bling, but internally gagging. "Oh really, you sure?" Bling-Bling ask with happiness as he squeal in joy.

"Yes, my lovely Bling-Bling, now come out here so we can go on that date and also kiss for hours." Timmy still imitating Susan's voice as he pucker his lips, still feeling grossed out inside for saying it. "Oh, my lovely Susan, finally asking me out on a date, I will not take long, my love." Bling-Bling said as he ran out of the screen before returning to turn the screen off. "Oh, I know you won't." Timmy said in his normal voice as another pink cloud cover him and disappear, returning him to his normal appearance. "Ok, Tim, you think you can provide us with two buckets, one filled with tar and other with chicken feathers?" Johnny ask Timmy as he point at him. "Oh, but of course, Cosmo and Wanda, make it so." Timmy answer as Cosmo and Wanda grant his wish and two buckets appear.

"Ok, now make them float above Bling-Bling's door and make them so that the tar bucket drop on him first then the one of feather." Johnny said as Timmy gestures his fairies to do that, which they grant as the buckets disappear and reappear above the main door of the mansion. The two boys wait for Bling-Bling to appear out the door, when Timmy remember something. "Oh, right, guys I wish for some rubber gloves and that me and Johnny have super speed for two whole minutes." Timmy said as his fairies wave their wands and grant his wands, causing at least three red rubber gloves to appear and a slight tingly feeling to pass through their bodies. The two waited until they hear a door knob rattling as they hid in some bushes as they watch the door open. Bling-Bling widen the gap of the door as he look around to see Susan at the gate, but he couldn't see her anywhere, curious he walk further out of the mansion which triggered the buckets' magic function.

The tar bucket fell first on Bling-Bling covering him in tar, he got the bucket off him before it got stuck on him. Unfortunately, this also activate effect of the feather bucket, which fell promptly after Bling-Bling, covering him in feathers over the tar. Taking this as their cue, Timmy and Johnny race with their new super speed as they became blurs, spinning around Bling-Bling as they put the rubber gloves on him, taking the bucket off him to put the glove on his head, and took a pic as they ran out of there with Dukey. When the dust clear away from Bling-Bling, his appearance is that of a giant chicken, covered with feathers and red rubber gloves on his hands and head. He look around wondering what just happened until he noticed his gloved hand, which made him look over himself to notice the change, he then screams for a few second and then promptly fainted.

! Line Break !

The group and fairies found themselves a few blocks away from Bling-Bling's mansion, through they still hear the scream from the mansion. The two boys then fall down laughing at the obvious reaction of Bling-Bling as they hold their sides with their own arms. When they were done with laughing, they wipe whatever tears they had with their fingers and got off the ground as they dust off their clothes. "Man, that was so awesome." Timmy said as he continue to wipe some tears from his eyes. "Yeah, like how you disguised as Susan to trick Bling-Bling to come out of his mansion." Johnny said laughing a bit while Timmy blush in annoyance at that memory before sighing.

"Or how we made those buckets fall on Bling-Bling's head, covering him in tar and feathers before we super speed around him, putting on those rubber gloves." Timmy said laughing a bit himself trying to get Johnny's attention away from the previous memory. "Oh yeah, that was good, especially since we got a pic of it." Johnny said holding his phone that have the aforementioned picture they took of the prank they pulled on Bling-Bling. The two huddled together as they look at the picture on Johnny's phone and laugh at the hilarious pic in front of them. "Man, this is too much fun today." Johnny said as he separated from Timmy once he were done laughing at the pic. "Yeah, it is." Timmy said agreeing with Johnny as he separated from him himself.

"If only we can check out your universe and do the same to your enemies, that would be sweet." Johnny said as he put his phone in his pocket and pat Timmy on his shoulder. That sentence actually got Timmy thinking as he cup his fingers to his chin as he thought about it. "You know, that not a bad idea." Timmy said as he thought about the idea. "No wait, this is totally a bad idea." Dukey said trying to get Timmy's mind off the idea. "No way, this is awesome idea, go for it, Tim." Johnny said as he hug Dukey with one arm and fist-pump with the other as he tell Timmy to go for it.

"Guys, I wish we were all back to my home universe." Timmy yell out with his finger pointing to the sky as his fairies, taking the group away in another pink cloud, unaware of what they are starting.


	9. Chapter 9

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 8: Magic Tour, Funny Pranks and Crock-Pot Schemes

The Dimmsdale Park is a lot similar to Porkbelly's own park, except being somewhat brighter and less greener then it. It is here where Timmy and the group have arrived, appearing in a pink cloud. When it clear away and vanish from view, Timmy is back to his original appearance before he arrived in Johnny's dimension, along with his fairies. However, Johnny have shrunk a few inches along with his arms and legs as well as losing his neck, with Dukey only shrunk two inches, but remaining the same visually. "Wow, so this is your own world?" Johnny ask as he and Dukey look around the park they are in.

"Yup, welcome to Dimmsdale - the nicest or, as the president said, meanest town on earth, specifically the Dimmsdale City Park." Timmy said as he gestures around the park and the city around it. "Seems brighter then Porkbelly, right Dukey?" Johnny said asking Dukey as he continue looking around. When Johnny notice Dukey wasn't talking, he decided to ask again "Dukey?" He said as he stopped looking around. "Johnny, you just shrunk!" Dukey finally yell out as he notice Johnny's appearance a few minutes ago. "Wait, what!" Johnny responds to Dukey's statement as he look at himself, noticing he have shrunk a bit.

"Huh, you're right, and I'm not the only one who shrunk, you at least lost a couple inches." Johnny said as he notice Dukey's appearance himself. "What?!" Dukey yell out shocked as he look over himself to see his appearance. "Yeah, other than that, you're still look the same." Johnny said hoping to calm Dukey down over his freak-out. "You really think so, Johnny?" Dukey ask Johnny as he look at him. "You know I do, Dukey." Johnny said answering Dukey's question as he look at him too.

"Well, thank for comforting me, Johnny." Dukey said giving his thank to Johnny. "Oh, you're welcome, you big sotfie." Johnny said playing it off casual of his statement. "Well, if we are good now, I need to talk to you two." Timmy said reminding them he is there as he walk over to the two. "Guys, I wish there is a bubble where no one can hear us, I will give a hand sign to let you know to take it off." Timmy said as he huddled by the two, as his fairies poof up a bubble around the three. "Ok, guys I want to tell you two to keep my fairies' existence a secret, it is a rule." Timmy said as he look at the two explaining one of the biggest rule to fairies.

"Yeah, I think you mention that rule already." Johnny said responding to Timmy's statement as he look around the bubble. "I think I heard that rule too." Dukey said as he tell Timmy he heard the rule too before. "Yeah, well also keep your knowledge of what Cosmo and Wanda is a secret here too." Timmy said as he turn to Johnny to say it. "Wait, why?" Johnny ask as he look at Timmy to ask his question. "Well, there is this fairy named Jorgen who enforced the rules, so I don't know how he would feel about me revealing my secret to people in a other universe." Timmy said explaining his reason to ask Johnny and Dukey to keep their knowledge of Fairies a secret.

"Well, ok, but how do we talk to and about your fairies without Jorgen noticing a rule being broken right in front of him?" Johnny ask as he huddle toward him, wondering how they going to keep their knowledge a secret. Timmy put his thumb and finger on his chin as he think about what to do, looking around the bubble and beyond it's confines. Timmy then smile as he thought up his idea, "Just pretend they are mutants with powerful psionic abilities like your sisters said they are." Timmy said as he turn back toward Johnny. "Dukey, you think we can work that angle?" Johnny ask Dukey as he turn to his best dog friend. Dukey look around as he think about his answer before sighing, "Ooh, ok I guess." Dukey said begrudgingly giving his answer to them.

Timmy look at his fairies as he give a ok hand gesture to them, telling them to take the bubble off them. His fairies took the sign to heart and lift the bubble away them as they stretch their limbs to get out stiffness. "So, what do you and your mutant friends want to do, Tim?" Johnny said asking as he settle in his role. "Well, I think we will gives you two a tour of the town." Timmy said answering his question about their plans. "Well, lead the way, my compadre." Johnny said as he gestures Timmy to lead the way, with the fairies turning into squirrels.

Timmy nodded as he and the group walk through the park, leaving the place to tour the town.

! Line Break !

Timmy, Johnny and the group of dog and fairies walk down the street as they look around the town. "So, what places you got here?" Johnny ask Timmy as he turn over to him to ask him the question. "Oh, you know, places like a amusement park and video games store like Porkbelly." Timmy said answering Johnny's question as he is looking to spot a noticeable place he could show them. "Really, huh?, sound awesome." Johnny said giving his two cent on the statement. "Oh, there is one place we can see." Timmy said as he finally notice a landmark they could check out as he run toward it, the others picking up the pace.

They stop in front of park with multiple skate ramps as a fence surrounding it. "Here is the Dimmsdale Skate park, home of the Death Ramp, the largest ramp ever." Timmy said as he gestures to one ramp which is so massive that its disappear in the clouds. "Wow, that is so awesome." Johnny yell out in excitement as he took in the sight of the Death Ramp. "Yup, it is pretty cool sight, ain't it, Johnny?" Timmy said as he notice Johnny looking at the Death Ramp. Johnny nodded as he took his sight away from the ramp and towards Timmy.

"So, where else do we go?" Johnny ask as he keep his attention to Timmy and not the ramp. "Well, I think we should head to the next stop, guys." Timmy said as he begin to walk away from the skate park. The others follow him soon after, with Johnny taking one last look at the Death Ramp before heading to follow the group.

! Line Break !

The Group continues to walk down the street in town as Timmy look for a point of interest to check out. "Have to admit, this town got some neat things here." Johnny said as he look around the city to check it out. "Yeah, well this is home for me." Timmy said responding to Johnny as he continue to look around until he spot something. "Ok, here is the next stop of the tour." Timmy said telling them he spot the next place to check out as he run toward the place, with the others following behind. They manage to stop in front of a red-blue building with with a red-yellow sign that read "Space Cosmic Comic".

"This right here is the local Comic Book Store, home to the Crimson Chin Comics." Timmy said as he gestures his hand to the store. "This place look cool, but who is the Crimson Chin?" Johnny ask curious about the person Timmy just mention. "Only the greatest superhero of all time, equalled only by Crash Nebula." Timmy said as he smiled at the mention of his favorite heroes. "You know, I am also a superhero too named Johnny X." Johnny said as he crossed his arms. "Really?!, what superpowers do you got?" Timmy ask in excitement about Johnny's status as a Superhero.

"Oh, I will show you them later." Johnny said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess since we already check it out, we should move on." Timmy said as he walk away from the comic store. The others just shrugged and follow behind as they too leave the comic store.

! Line Break !

The others are once again walking through the streets to tour the next place with Timmy leading them. "So, is there any other place to check out?" Johnny said asking Timmy if there is any more places to check out. "Just one more and then we will check out my house." Timmy said as they continue to walk to their next stop. As they walk through the street, Timmy look around for their last stop of the tour, which he managed to find a few seconds later. "Hey guys, I see our last stop of the tour, let check it out." Timmy said as he once again led them to the building.

When they got in front of the building, they see it is a one-story building with a sign upon it that depicts a blue armored man with purple shoulder pads and gauntlet with spikes, horns on his helmet with red flame above it, holding a pizza pan, that said 'The Original Shirley Evil Pizzeria' on it. "This is called Shirley Evil Pizzeria, owned by, well Shirley." Timmy said as he gestures to it and sighed at the end of his sentence. "What kind of name is Shirley?" Johnny ask as he start laughing at the mention of the name. "Well, to be fair, he didn't have that name until we called him that." Timmy said explaining the reasoning of the owner's name. "We?" Johnny ask wondering about Timmy's statement about the name.

"To tell you the truth, this is not the first I travel into a different universe and meet a kid." Timmy said as he tells him about this wasn't his first time meeting a kid in a different dimension. "Really, what was the first time?" Johnny ask as he wonder about Timmy's first meeting with a kid from another world. "Well, when the science fair came up at my school, everyone have a project except me because I didn't did anything for my project." Timmy said starting his story about his first dimensional adventure. "Make sense, I would be busy playing video games then doing my science fair project." Johnny said agreeing with Timmy on them not working on their science fair projects. "Well, anyway I decided I would 'borrow' a invention from the greatest lab in Dimmsdale for the science fair and ask Cosmo and Wanda to poof me there, however I ended up in AJ, a friend of mine, lab and I knew I couldn't get a invention from his lab, so I ask Cosmo and Wanda to take to the greatest lab in the universe." Timmy said continuing his story on his first journey to a different universe.

"And I guess that what got you into a different universe?" Johnny ask trying to make sense of it, which Timmy nodded to. "Anyway, I came to the greatest lab trying to get a invention to borrow and I met the owner of the lab, Jimmy Neutron, who call himself a boy genius, anyway we got off the wrong foot and ended stuck in each other's universes, but in the end we managed to dealt with the problems in the other's dimensions and got back to our homes, with Jimmy giving his thanks by helping me with my project." Timmy said finishing his story on his meeting with Jimmy Neutron. "So, he sounds kinda cool and all, but what does it have to do with the owner of this pizzeria?" Johnny ask wanting to know about the story of the name. "Well, after another adventure involving competing to ask the same girl for the dance, Jimmy and I decided after Cindy was gone to become friends for real, and fought our enemies as entertainment." Timmy said starting yet another story about the name. "That sounds like you have a awesome time." Johnny said commenting his time beating up villains.

"At first, yeah, but then we got bored with beating the same easy enemies and we needed a challenge, so me and Jimmy decided to create our own villain to beat up." Timmy said continuing with the story. "That sounded like it was bad idea." Dukey said adding his commentary to the topic. "It was, first because he have emotions and didn't even tried to hit us, then when he got mad and decided to fight us, we got our butts handed to us easily dues to me accidentally making him adaptable." Timmy said agreeing with Dukey about the villain idea. "Wait, adaptable, like he can gain new powers?" Johnny said asking about Timmy saying 'adaptable'. "Yeah basically, anyways during the fight, Jimmy call him 'Shirley' which as you describe, the most hilarious name then terrifying, and he took my friend's powers and Jimmy's genius, making them powerless to stop him." Timmy said explaining how the villain gain the name Shirley.

"So, you couldn't beat him without Cosmo and Wanda's power and Jimmy's brain." Johnny said reasoning that Timmy rely on their abilities to win, like he rely on his sisters' help to win. "Yeah and we nearly lost when he created a new universe until our friends decided to help, since we been ignoring them the whole time and after we apologize to there, and we defeated him, but feeling sorry for how we treated him, we help him out when the townsfolk decided to mob him, and after giving him a place to work, I fix everything including Jimmy's brain and ended the adventure." Timmy said concluding the story behind the pizzeria. "So, basically everything was fine after the adventure?" Johnny said asking about the status of the conclusion. "Well, Poof wasn't there at the time and I hasn't gone to see him in awhile, so I don't know how he been doing?" Timmy said explaining that he hasn't seen Shirley in awhile. "So, do you want to see him?" Johnny ask Timmy if he want to check out Shirley.

"As much as I want to, we should head to my place since we are done with the tour." Timmy said as he walk away from the pizzeria, heading for his house. The others just took one last look of the pizzeria before following Timmy to his place.

! Line Break !

It didn't took them long to get to Timmy's house, dues to Timmy deciding to poof them there on the front lawn. Johnny and Dukey look at the house, noticing the slight remembrance to their own home. "Wow, it look kinda similar to our house." Johnny said stating the obvious of the location they looking at. "Yeah, I notice that when we were at your house." Timmy said agreeing with Johnny and telling him what he thought when they were at his house. "Yeah, like they were made to be twin." Cosmo said commenting on the similarities of their homes.

"Cosmo, they might look similar, but they are still pretty different in appearance." Wanda said to her husband about the houses. "Anyways, so what should we do now that the tour done and we are at your place?" Johnny said asking Timmy about their plans. Timmy put his fingers to his chin as he thinks about before he notice the living room's tv being on in the house. He made a quiet down gesture to Johnny and Dukey as he sneak up to the window. When he got close to the window, he look inside to see a girl sitting on the chair.

The girl has red hair with a ponytail, as well as pink eyes, and wearing a green midriff T-shirt, and black pants and shoes. This girl is Vicky, Timmy's evil babysitter who torment him on a daily basis, she is currently watching the tv without noticing Timmy out of the window. She was laughing at the wrestling match that she is watching, mostly at the injuries. "Man, this is hilarious, strange that the twerp isn't here, oh well, I can frame him of breaking a few things in his house." She said as she laugh maniacally at her idea. Timmy look away from the window as he gestures to Johnny to come over, which he nodded to and walk over to him.

Once he is next to him, Timmy then point his finger at the window for Johnny to check inside the house. Johnny nodded and look into the window, noticing Vicky on the chair still watching the wrestling match without looking over to them. "So, I guessing that Vicky in there, is it?" Johnny ask quietly to Timmy to keep Vicky from hearing them. "Yeah, that's her all right." Timmy said answering Johnny's question as he look at Vicky in the house. "You said that she has been torturing you for awhile, right?" Johnny ask Timmy as he look at Vicky with a trickster smile.

"Yeah, she has, why?" Timmy said both answering Johnny's question and asking him why he asked. "Well, I figure since she been torturing you, you could get a chance to get her back." Johnny said explaining his idea to Timmy. "Ooh, I'm listening." Timmy said wanting to hear Johnny's idea about Vicky. "Well, if we..." Johnny said trailing on as he whispered his plan to Timmy as the both of them smile at the plan they about to unleash on Vicky.

! Line Break !

As Vicky continues watching the wrestling match, she didn't notice Johnny at the window holding what look like a tv remote. Johnny point the remote at the tv and press a few buttons, causing the tv channels to switch over to a girly show. Vicky got shock at the channel change and look at the remote she is holding before switching the channel back. Johnny quietly laugh as he switch the channel to a shopping channel, which Vicky notice again weirded out before switching back over to her previous watched channel. This keep happening a few times with Johnny changing the channels and Vicky switching back, with her getting angrier and angrier.

As this is happening right now, Timmy was sneaking up behind Vicky, having came in through the kitchen door, with a ray gun-type device. When he got close enough, he aim the ray gun at her just as she threw down the tv remote. He shot out a ray of light that hit her, covering her in a aura of light, which last for a few seconds before it let up. When Vicky came to view, she is covered with purple scales and have webbed hands and feets, she also have gills on her necks and fins for years. She look around wondering what just happened until she notice her webbed hands, which cause her to look over herself.

When she saw that she turned into a fish person, she scream and immediately stop when she struggled to breath, choking on the air as she realized that she now need water to breath. Realizing this, she decided to run upstairs and use the bathroom's tub to keep herself breathing. Getting to the bathroom quickly and turning on the water as well as making sure it is filling up quickly. As soon as the tub was full of water, she jump right in it and relaxed once she got herself breathing normally, only to be flash-frozen by Johnny using the freeze ray after he follow her upstairs. "You got it, Tim?" Johnny ask as he look to Timmy holding a camera, filming it.

"Yeah, I did, this is the most awesome idea you come up with, Johnny." Timmy said as he put the camera, complementing him on the prank idea Johnny just did. "Yup, it is, Tim, so do you have any other people that bothers you?" Johnny ask Timmy as he want to prank someone else. "Actually, there is one other person I wouldn't mind to prank." Timmy said as he and Johnny walk down the stairs. "Well, I'm listening." Johnny said as they walk out the door of Timmy's home ready to prank their next target, with their friends follow shortly behind them.

! Line Break !

Outer space seem so vast and empty around the Earth and the Moon along with the entire Solar System and Fairy World. However they aren't the only things there, orbiting the planet Earth is a large spaceship that is round and have helmet face on it. This is the Death Ball, home to thousands of battle bots and troopers as well as their master, Dark Laser. Inside the large space station, a bunch of battle bots are patrolling the hallways and sectors to keep watch of any intruders. Just as they pass a crawl wide enough for a few people, a pink cloud just appear out of nowhere in it.

When it clear away and disappear, Timmy, Johnny, Dukey, and the Fairy Family took its place with Timmy looking around the area they in. "Ok, the coast is clear, Cosmo and Wanda, I wish me, Johnny, and Dukey were disguised so we can blend in." Timmy said as he told the others that they are in the clear and ask his fairies to disguise them. They wave their glowing wands as they grant the wish, covering them in a pink cloud again. As it clear away once again, Timmy, Johnny, and Dukey were wearing white armor and helmet with black visors and joints parts, however, they have color spot to be recognized, Timmy with pink on the forehead, Johnny with blue on his, and Dukey with brown on his, while the fairies are battle bots with their color schemes. "Ok, now that we are properly disguised, we should look for our target." Timmy said as he walk out of the area with everyone else following him.

As they walk through the space station looking for the target they are going to prank, they begin to hear loud yelling which tell them that their target is nearby. Following the sounds of yelling, they walk towards it to locate their target which led them to a metal door. When they open it, they look in to see the control center with their target in sight, pressing the buttons of the center, they hid as they continue to look at the target. Their target is a man that wearing a dark purple suit with grey gloves and boots, as well as a black belt with grey pouches and a skull belt buckle. He also wears a black cape tied in a skull clip as well as a silver and black helmet with blue glowing eyes.

This space man pressing the buttons of the control center is Dark Laser himself, a toy based on a galactic warlord brought to life by Timmy and now bent of destroying both the Earth and Timmy himself. "Just a few more repairs of the Death Ball and then I will blow up the Earth, along with Turner himself." Dark Laser said as he press a few more buttons on the control panels. "So, what the plan, Tim?" Johnny ask Timmy as he wonder how they were going to prank Laser. Timmy put his armored-clad fingers on his helmed chin thinking about their plan to prank Dark Laser. He then put his fingers from his helmet as he thought of something, "I got something, guys I wish some parts of the space station is missing, so the repairs would take longer, well as long as it doesn't put us in danger." Timmy said as he told his fairies to take some parts of the space station, which they grant quickly.

Just as they grant it, warning alarms came on as Dark Laser took notice and begin to check on the problem. "What, fuels are dropping?!, the engines are disabled?!, no vending machines, what is going on here?!" Dark Laser yelling out in anger as he slam his arms on the panels, wondering what is happening here. "Okay, Johnny still got that real universal remote." Timmy ask Johnny turning over to him to hear his answer. "Yeah, why..., oh I see where you going with this." Johnny said as he realized why Timmy ask and pull the remote he used on Vicky earlier. He pointed the remote at Dark Laser and waited for the right moment to use it.

Just as Dark Laser slams his arms on the panels again, Johnny press some buttons on his remote which change Dark Laser into a cowboy outfit. "What the.. why am I wearing this?" Dark Laser said as he press a button on his suit which change his appearance back to his original look. Johnny sniggered as he pressed more buttons on his remote, changing Dark Laser's appearance into a ballerina tutu. Growling a bit, Dark Laser change his appearance back again. Johnny do this a few time with he changing Dark Laser's appearance and Laser changing it back while Timmy sneak up on Laser.

Timmy is holding his taser from before again as he continue to sneak up to Dark Laser without him noticing him. When Dark Laser slams his arms in anger of his constant wardrobe change and the status of his space station, Timmy strike and press his taser into him, shocking him for about a few seconds before stopping. Timmy pull the taser away from Dark Laser, who immediately fell down unconscious from the shock. "Sweet, oh and I wish Dark Laser won't get this station to work for a few weeks." Timmy said in excitement before asking his fairies to keep the station from working for a few weeks. They grants the wish which cause the power to shut down in the station, covering them in slight darkness.

"And I wish we are back on Earth without these disguises on." Timmy said as he want to be out of there. His fairies then grants his wish which covers them in another pink cloud that immediately disappear from the space station.

! Line Break !

The group find themselves in Timmy's bedroom, without the disguises they were wearing, Johnny and Dukey look around the room. However, Johnny didn't take long as he and Timmy plops on the ground next to the tv grabbing the tv remote to watch it. "I am impressed, that plan of your did wonders on Dark Laser." Johnny said as he lean down on the nearby beanbag chair behind him. "Yeah, I notice that Dark Vegan and Laser are similar to each others." Timmy said as he switch the channel to something interesting for to watch. "Now that you mentioned it, they do look similar to each others, why do you think that is?" Johnny said as he look at the tv channels being changed as he responded to Timmy.

"I don't know, maybe they love movies about galactic empires, rebellions, and laser-swords." Timmy said giving his answer to Johnny's question. "You probably right about that, I means they must have watch it in their childhood." Johnny said agreeing with Timmy's statement about the similarities of Dark Laser and Dark Vegan. Timmy managed to find an action movie they can watch as he lean on his own beanbag chair and watch it. "Do you guys think it was a good idea to prank Vicky and Dark Laser?" Wanda ask the two boys as they turn over to her. "Vicky is still frozen, I just need to erase her memory of what happens and we will be fine." Timmy said as he answer Wanda's question about Vicky.

"And besides, he did wish that the station won't work for a few weeks, so Laser can't use the escape pod to deal with Timmy." Johnny said continuing with Timmy's answers about the pranks they pulled just earlier. "Well, I think it isn't a good to prank the villains in our universe, Johnny." Dukey said as he tried to reason with Johnny. "Relax, the bozos didn't see us as the culprit and they won't find out." Johnny said trying to calm Dukey down. "How can you be so sure of yourselves?" Dukey said asking the both of them how can they can be so calm about it. However, before Timmy or Johnny could explain to Dukey, a canister roll in the room and release a gas in the room.

When they smell the gas, the group begin to become drowsy and tired all a sudden. They eventually fell to the ground unconscious as a large butterfly net fell on the fairy family. The familiar maniacal laughter is heard as the net was pulled up with the fairies secure in it. Robotic hands grab Timmy, Johnny, and Dukey as they were carried out of the room.

! Line Break !

As Timmy woke up from the sudden unconsciousness, he found himself in what he recognized as Crocker's lab in his basement. He look around to see Johnny and Dukey along with himself in what appears to be a cage. Timmy look around the basement until he hears groaning as he look over to see Johnny as well as Dukey waking up. "Ahh, what happens?" Johnny said groggily as he rub his head with his hand. "Well, we got knock out, captured, and put in a cage inside a basement." Timmy said explaining their situation as Johnny look around for himself.

"Oh, ok, the question I want the answer to is who knock us out and why?" Johnny ask as he turn to Timmy wondering the question. "Oh, just a crazy teacher of mine and likely for a crock-pot scheme." Timmy said answering Johnny's question as he waited for the crazy teacher himself to show up. "So, how long do we have to wait for?" Johnny ask him as he decides to wait himself. "Not too long, children." a voice said as a light shine on a area, revealing Mr. Crocker being the owner as the three turns to him. "Ok, why are we here?!" Dukey ask Mr. Crocker as he want to get out of the basement.

"I will answer you, strange hairy kid, as I reveal my plan to Turner." Crocker said as he pull a lever nearby. It cause another light to shine on a grass dome with the fairy family inside it, with it being connected to tubes leading to a gateway-like machine. "You see, I capture you and the fairies for one purpose and one purpose only, to see my conquest of Fairy World." Crocker as he laughs maniacally in the basement. "They're not fairies, they just are mutant people with special powers." Timmy said trying to lie to Crocker about the fairies' true nature. "Ugh.. yeah, he's right, they are just mutant people." Johnny said quickly reminding him to lie for Timmy here.

"Silence, now I will explain my plan to you Turner and... I'm sorry, who are you two?" Crocker ask wondering who the other two are as he hasn't seen them before. "Hi, I'm Johnny Test and this here is Dukey." Johnny said introducing himself and Dukey to Crocker. "Right, well anyways I plan to harness the magical powers of your... FAIRY GOD PARENTS." Crocker stop as he spasms at the fairy godparents part before continuing. "To fuel my gateway portal to Fairy World to steal their magic and become supreme ruler of t he world, oh and the dome is soundproof, so the fairies can't hear us." Crocker said as he finish explaining his plan and begin to laugh maniacally again. "Crud, what do we do?, we can't get my friends' and we can't get out of this cage." Timmy said as he start to panic at the thought of losing his fairies.

Johnny begin to think of a plan to get out of their situation when he remembers something from earlier. Checking his wristwatch for it, he eventually found the X-Mutate Gum (or X-Gum), and pull it out of it. He open the pack and grab a piece of gum, throwing it in his mouth and then chewing it. Once he chew it enough, he blow a bubble which then expand and pop, covering him in a swirling ray of light. The others notice the light and turn to his direction, once the light vanish, Johnny is in his Johnny-X mode.

"Now, Hurricane Hands." Johnny yell out as his hands are engulfed once again with mini-tornadoes as he push them out of the cage, keeping himself and the others from getting caught in the attack. The tornadoes hit everywhere in the lab and spun Mr. Crocker around as he is screaming in shock. Once Johnny let off of the Hurricane Hands, Crocker fell to the ground hard, groaning in pain as he get up to look around his lab. Once he got up, he took a look to notice the damages to his lab, seeing broken computer and damaged inventions. When he turns around to look at his recent invention, he scream as he saw that the gateway is totalled, missing half of it.

"No, my gateway to Fairy World, ruined!" Crocker yell out in anguish as he slump to the floor, he look up to the table. "Well, at least the fairies are still captured." Crocker said sighing as he notice the dome is still in piece. "Not for long, go Power Poot." Johnny yell out as he bend over and shoot out flames out from his butt, hitting the bars of the cage and Mr. Crocker, who scream in pain before Johnny let off with it, leaving Crocker covered with black smog and the bars melted. Crocker struggled on his feets a bit before slumping again, pass out as he unconsciously groan. Johnny's transformation soon wore off as he lead the others out of the cage, "That was awesome, Johnny." Timmy said excitingly as he is in awe of Johnny's superhero self.

"Oh, it is nothing, Tim." Johnny said smiling as he took in the praise of his peer. "Especially the thing you did with your butt, that was hilarious." Timmy said laughing at the memory of Crocker getting his roast cooked by Johnny's Power Poot. "Yeah, that was funny." Johnny said joining in on the laughter as well. "As much I like to see Johnny's ego getting blushed, we should be getting out of here." Dukey said as he reminds them they are still in Crocker's lab. The other two nodded as they grab the dome and pull it off the fairies, prompting the fairies to fly over to Timmy and embrace him.

"We were worried there, sport." Wanda said as she hugged Timmy tighter as she possibly can. "Yeah, I thought I have to listen to Wanda nagging all day." Cosmo said which cause Wanda to glares at her husband. "Poof poof." Poof said adding in his thanks for getting them out of that mess. "You are welcome, guys, though you have to thanks Johnny since it was his idea that got you guys out." Timmy said as he told them that it was Johnny's idea. "Now if you are done, let go." Dukey said wanting to get out of the basement.

"Right, guys I wish we are back at my house." Timmy said as his fairies wave their glowing wands, granting his wish as the group are taken in a pink cloud once again. Crocker groan as he woke up from his short unconsciousness and look around the lab. "Ugh, what happens?" Crocker said as he got up of the ground. "Denzel sweety, do you want your prune juice?" Crocker's mother said calling out to her son. "I want nothing more then to see in a retirement home, you old fruity bat." Crocker yell out to his mother as he stomp away from his lab, forgetting what has transpired in his lab.

 **I apologize for the long wait for anyone who has been reading my Fanfiction, I was occupied with stuffs in my everyday life. Anyways, here is, or was, the latest chapter of A Fairly OddTest, I will tell you that once I am done with this story (not that I done with it yet) I will take a break before writing my next story. I will also change the rating of my story as I feel that I made a bad judgement call and want to make it right.**


	10. Chapter 10

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 9: Kids Goofing Off and A Evil Alliance

The CEO office of Wacko's Toy Corporation building is pretty well-made and neat, especially for someone as insane as Wacko himself. Suddenly, the door was burst open, revealing Wacko as he storms in his office room. "I don't get it, my plan was fool-proof, I know it was." Wacko said steaming as he knock a few items off of his deck before sitting down. "I calculated everything in order for my plan to work, the capture, the cage, and the cereals so that the Test Kids won't stop me." Wacko continue as he swirl his thumbs. "I even check on what the Test Sisters were doing in order to make sure they will be busy to stop me." Wacko said as he slams his arms on his deck in anger.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Wacko moan in anguish as he wonder how his apparently flawless plan fell apart at the seams. As he grabs a remote and press a button on it, a monitor pop out of the ceiling in his sight. He turn it on to review the footage of Johnny Test and Dukey to figure out what made the plan fall apart like that. As he look through the footage, he remembers the other kid that was with Johnny and fast forward to when his plan came undone. He turn up the volume on the monitor and place his attention on the buck-toothed boy with Johnny and Dukey earlier today.

As he watch the footage of the boy, he caught him saying "I wish" to his belongings which cause the children to back in their home safe and sound while he was sent to his own military school. "That's it, that is how my plan fall apart like that, it was that buck-toothed brat somehow." Wacko said steering at the the footage as he slams his hand to the deck again. "But the real question is how did that brat manage to do what he did back there?" Wacko said wondering to himself what did the Turner brat do that to ruin his plans. Wacko heard ringing from his office phone, looking towards it, he press the button to receive his call, realizing that the call is from his science department. "Yes, what is it?" Wacko said asking the caller what did they want from him.

"Sir, we found some unusual readings in the room where you trap the Test kid." his head scientist said as he start to explain about his reason to call him. "Yes, so?" Wacko ask wanting the scientist to elaborate on the readings they found. "Well sir, it's seem that the readings are unusually powerful and unknown, but other dimensional in origin." The scientist said as he continue with his explanation for his call. "Really, can you tell where the source of the energy readings is?" Wacko ask the scientist as he have a theory of where it came from, but want to hear it from him. "It seem that the readings source is from the bubble that you trap those three in, sir." The scientist said as he answer Wacko's question.

Wacko gains a sinister grin as he thought of the implications of this discovery. "Other dimensional?, what does that means exactly?" Wacko ask as he want to know about other dimensional readings. "It means exactly what it means, sir, the readings are from a other dimension." The scientist said answering Wacko's question about the readings again. 'If what he said is true, then that means that Turner brat isn't from around here.' Wacko thought which gives him a grand idea to work with. "You telling me that there might be another dimension besides our own?" Wacko ask his scientist on the phone to get a clearer picture on the readings.

"Yes, sir I am telling you that." The scientist said as he answered his CEO's question about the dimensional prospect. "So, if there is another dimension, you think we can create a gateway to this world?" Wacko ask him as he grins sinisterly at the prospect of another dimension. "Well, we can build one and by harnessing the energy in the room, we could travel to the home dimension of the energy." The scientist said who agreed with Wacko's statement. "Well, get to work on that, I feel that I will benefit from it." Wacko said as he end the call and turn his chair around to the window. He sit up from his chair and begin to laugh maniacally as this turn of events.

! Line Break !

Timmy, Johnny, and the group came back to Timmy's room from their recent capture by Mr. Crocker in his basement, and Dukey look around to see they are safe. As Dukey give a phew in relief, Timmy and Johnny sit back down the floor and grabs game controllers to play one of Timmy's games. Timmy turn on the tv and put in his copy of Crash Nebula's Starfighter Battles as he lean back on his beanbag chair. As the game started up and they pick their starfighters to battle aliens and other starfighters, the others were watching them playing their game. Dukey compared this gameplay to the other game Johnny and Timmy where they partnered up and beat all the enemies they fought, like they doing right now.

As the two manage to got to a boss battle and take turns shooting at it, they start to make conservation of their own. "So, you have a crazy teacher that somewhat know about... your mutant friends?" Johnny said asking Timmy about Crocker while also covering his near blunder on the secret. "Yeah, but it is easy to fool him on some occasions when he came close to figuring them out like the time my friends posed as my parents and he realized my front, I manage to get out of that pretty easy." Timmy said answering Johnny's question about Crocker. "Wow, that is pretty impressive considering how he caught us off guard like he did." Johnny said as he shoot a few shots at the boss. "Yeah, well truth be told I did not expect that from Crocker then." Timmy said as he dodged some shots from the boss and give some of his own.

"Yeah, I guess when you don't inspect your enemies to use a trick like that and the bubble cage, you can get caught pretty easily." Johnny said as he flew left dodging some shots himself while letting out some shots of his own. "You are right there, my flaming-haired friend." Timmy said agreeing with Johnny as he dodged to the right while still shooting at the boss. They decided to stop talking for a minute so that they can take down the boss together, as they have came up a plan to defeat the boss. As Timmy took the job of bait to direct the firing shots from the boss, Johnny went out of the boss' range to shoot it with his own blasters. Once the boss started emitting black smoke as it's about to fall apart from the shots fired to it, Timmy took his chance to finish off the boss with some shots of his own.

As the shots hit their target straight home, the boss blew up in cloud of firey pieces and black smoke. The high score chart appear on the screen as the two boys decided to resume their discussion on their enemies. "Yeah, you are right, Johnny, I didn't think they would pull a trick like they did pulled." Timmy said agreeing with Johnny as he lays back to his chair and put his name on the score chart. "Well, enough about them, what are we going to do today, Tim?" Johnny ask as he put his own name on chart after Timmy and sit up from his chair. Timmy sit up himself as he think about their plans to do today, as he place his fingers on his chin to think it over.

Suddenly, he pull his fingers away from his chin and snap them as he come up with something just now. "Hey, how about we prank one more villain of mine then we go back to your house?" Timmy said as he got up from his seat to stand. "Now that sound like a good idea, sure let do it." Johnny said agreeing to the plan as he got up from the floor too. As the two boys start walking to the door, "Wait, are you guys sure that is a good idea?" Dukey asked a little nervous about their plan to prank someone else. "Duke, of course it is, now let go." Johnny said answering Dukey's question as he and Timmy decided to run out of the door.

Dukey stood stupefied at the two boys' action before he and the fairies decided to follow them out of the door, unknowing of what going to concur.

! Line Break !

At the Crocker's house, Crocker look around at his ruined basement lab in frustration and anger. He slam his hands on a nearby desk as he growl in fury, "Where did my plan go wrong?" Crocker yell out as he hit some items off the nearby desk. "I mean, how?, why?, what made my plan apart like that?!" Crocker yell out as he slam his hand on the desk again. He put his fingers on his chin as he paces through the lab trying to think how his plan apart right during the moment of his victory. As he strolled through the basement figuring out where the failure of his plan started in, he pull his fingers away and snap them as he figured it out.

"Of course, it was that flaming-haired brat that was with Turner, him and that weird hairy kid with him." Crocker yell out as he sit down near his desk on a chair. "He ate the weird bubblegum and it gives the ability to shoot fire from his rear and generate tornadoes in his hands, ruining my lab and my gateway." Crocker said yelling out as he gestures around the lab. "That brat with Turner have cost me my victory and triumph over Turner and fairy world!." Crocker yell out as he slam his hands on the desk again. Crocker took a few minutes and breaths to compose himself as he rub fingers on the bridge of his nose. "The question I want to know is who is that brat?" Crocker ask himself as he wonder who the boy that was with Timmy.

"His name is Johnny Test." A voice said answering Crocker's question which shook him as he look around for the source of the voice. "Who is there, show yourself,... is it you mother?" Crocker ask dragging out the last question out from his mouth. "No, and to answer your question, right over here." The voice as Crocker pinpointed the source of the voice and turn to it's direction, only to be shock by what he is looking at. The voice revealed to be Wacko in what seem to be a swirling mass on the wall of the lab, "who is you and how are doing this, do you have... FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker ask as he spasms all over the lab at the question. Wacko stood stupefied for a second before regaining his composition and put his hands behind his back.

"I am Wacko and answering your question, no I don't have fairies, through that gives me some insights on how that kid ruin my plan earlier." Wacko said contemplating the question that Crocker ask him more before continuing. "The reason this portal you see before you is here is because my scientists made a interdimensional gateway so we can meet like this, two man from different universes, now who are you, my associate?" Wacko said explaining the portal Crocker is seeing before asking who Crocker is. "Uh, I am Denzel Crocker, I teach a 5th grade class and hunt fairies." Crocker said answering Wacko's question about who he is. "So, Mr. Crocker, the reason I am talking to you is to ask you a question." Wacko said explaining why the two man are talking right now. "Well, okay, ask away Mr. Wacko." Crocker said agreeing with the terms of the conservation.

"Okay then, do you know who Timmy Turner is?" Wacko ask the question he wanted to ask Crocker about the boy he encountered earlier. The question shook Crocker as he wonder how the other man know Turner, but compose himself as he decided to answer the question. "He is a student in the class I teach and the only one I believe to have fairies." Crocker said as he fixes his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "So, what exactly are these fairies?" Wacko ask as he truly wonder what is fairies to this man in front of him. "Fairies are magical creatures given to miserable children and grant the child's every wish, at least in my world." Crocker answering the question that Wacko ask him.

"Well, that is very interesting, Mr. Crocker." Wacko said intrigued by Crocker's statement about the 'fairies' in his world. "Yes, well now I want to ask you a question." Crocker said wanting to know more about a subject Wacko mentioned earlier. "Well okay then, Crocker, shoot at me." Wacko said agreeing to Crocker's terms as he gestures him to ask his question. "Okay, so who is this Johnny Test kid that was with Turner?" Crocker ask as he want to know who Johnny Test is and how this man know him. His question gives quite a rise out of Wacko as he started to be slightly enraged at the name.

"Johnny Test is a little thorn in my side who constantly ruin my plans to get rid of all the snot-nosed little brats in Porkbelly so I would never have to deal with them again!" Wacko yell out as he stomp his foot on the ground. Both man was shocked by this display of anger, one more so by his own loss of composition and control, as Wacko straighten up and fixes his tie before turning his sights on Crocker again. "Well, that is a coincidence, since Turner always stop me from both revealing fairies and taking over world." Crocker said as he look at a board not far from him with pictures from his previous failures by Turner's hands. "Yes well, I have experienced failure caused by Turner." Wacko said as he growl at the mention of Turner. "What do you means, Wacko?" Crocker ask him as he wonder what Wacko means of knowing failure by Timmy Turner.

Wacko clear his throat as he begin his story, "Well, I have came up with a brilliant plan that would not only take care of my kid problem, but also defeats Johnny Test and his pesky friends, however, Turner came in and ruin my plan and my victory over Test!" Wacko yell out as he slam his hands on a nearby desk, gaining a sneer on his face. Crocker was shocked by the change of mood that Wacko display, but nonetheless understood it as he remembers his earlier defeat. "Interesting Wacko, I have also experienced failure by your enemy as well." Crocker said as he decided to say what he was thinking. This gives Wacko a shock before recomposed himself and gives a sinister grin, "Oh really, oh do tell me, Mr. Crocker." Wacko ask extremely interested in what Crocker have to says. "Well, I capture Turner and his fairies along with your enemy, and was going to use the fairies to power a gateway to Fairy World to harness their power and take over the world, however, Test chew some gum, transform into some superhero and destroy my lab as well as my gateway invention, then help free the fairies after I was knock out." Crocker said explaining his defeat by Johnny's hands.

"Well, that is interesting, we have been beaten by each other's enemies, which means they have met each other's and became allies." Wacko said as he tap his fingers together as he thought about their enemy's situation. "So, that it, we doomed to be beaten by two kids?" Crocker ask depressed by their situation with their enemy's own alliance. "Not if we even the playing fields." Wacko said smiling sinisterly at the thought. "What do you means?" Crocker ask curious about what he is saying. "You are right, with their new alliance as well as Test's sisters and Turner's fairies, Test and Turner are invincible." Wacko said stopping his speech to let that sentence in air to soak in the both of them.

The thought have Crocker depressed again as he reeled he can't win against the two boys' new friendship. "However, together if we join forces, with your understanding of Fairy power and my unpredictability, we can win against the two brats who always stop us." Wacko yell out as he gripped his hand hard at the thought of winning against those two boys. Crocker stand in awe of winning for once against Turner and gaining power unimaginable. "So, what do you says, Mr. Crocker, will you join me to get rid of those pesky brats we always deal with?" Wacko said as he hold his hand out of the portal to shake Crocker's hand, with the portal distorting Wacko's hand, causing it to change slightly. Crocker took a few moments to think of his answer on the alliance, thinking back on all the times Turner beat him at his own game.

It didn't took Crocker long to come up with his answer as he grin sinisterly and took the hand that Wacko holding out to him. "You got yourself a partner, Mr. Wacko." Crocker said pleased at the thought of winning against Turner. "Excellent choice, Mr. Crocker." Wacko said grinning sinisterly before pulling Crocker through the portal, causing it to distort Crocker's shape and form before he appeared on the other side of the portal. The gateway deactivated as Crocker took in the lab he in and his new look, which only small changes are noticeable such as his neck being shorter and his ears being slightly higher on it. "Now, Mr. Crocker, let we get rid of two little pests." Wacko said as he begin to laugh maniacally, with Crocker following behind him, the two man eager to win against Timmy Turner and Johnny Test.

 **Yikes, Timmy and Johnny's enemies are now teaming up against the two boys, what will happen? Found out by continue reading A Fairly OddTest and make some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

A Fairly OddTest

Chapter 10: Last Prank and an Unexpected Visit

The group poofed in a neighborhood far from Timmy's own house, Timmy and Johnny started to walk to their target destination. As the group headed down the street to get to their target's house, Timmy and Johnny start to have a conversation with each others. "So, who is this person we pranking today, Tim?" Johnny ask Timmy as he put his hands in his pocket following Timmy. "Our pranking target is this truancy officer I know, called Shallowgrave." Timmy said as he scratch his hair for a second before stopping. "So, what did this guy do to you, Tim?" Johnny ask him as he look forward down the street.

"Oh, he was chasing me and a friend of mine when he thought we were skipping school, because my friend was turn into a kid, however, I turn him back into a adult and he set him straight that I was with a adult the whole time, anyways, the officer got fired from his job and sworn revenge against me ever since." Timmy said as he look forward himself. "So who is this friend who you turn into a kid?" Johnny asked Timmy as he turn to him. "Oh, just a crazy actor named Adam West." Timmy answered as he turn to him as well. "Wow, Adam West?, I remember him playing a superhero in a old tv show." Johnny said as he turn back to the street. "I amazed that he even exist in your universe, it's like he is famous to exist anywhere." Timmy said as he and Johnny look toward the readers before their walk. The two boys walk down the street looking around until they found the place they were looking for.

The place is a run-down house with broken driveway and slightly overgrowth grass. "Okay, this is Shallowgrave's home, just as I think it look like." Timmy said as he look at the worn-down house. "Oh, really what did you imaged it to be like?" Johnny ask him as he look over to him after looking at the house himself.

"Well, as dark and cold as his soul" Timmy said to Johnny looking away from the house at Johnny. "I have to agreed with you here with the things you told me." Johnny said as he pull his hands out and turn back to the house. "OK, let us begin this prank." Timmy said as he begin to walk to the house with Johnny nodding his head in agreement and started to follow him. The two of them manage to get to the door of the ruined house through the maze of overgrowth grass. The boys look at each others and nodded as they decided which of them is going to ring the door bell.

Johnny then ring the door bell, which cause the bell to ring before sputtering out, as the two ran out of the yard and into a bush. They waited in the bushes until their target come out of the broken down house and into the yard. Their target is a old man who has a patch over his right eye, which has a long scar running through it up and down his face. He is also missing some teeth. He is husky, has gray hair, and wears black detectives clothing and hat with a gold truancy officer's badge. He wears a black jacket and his left hand is a hook.

This man is former truancy officer Shallowgrave, the man that Timmy just mentioned earlier as he look around the yard with a calculating look. "Now, who just ding-dong-ditch me?, was it some pesky little brats?" Shallowgrave said as he continue to look around the yard. Johnny patted Timmy on the shoulder to get his attention as Timmy turn to him "OK, so I got a idea on how to prank this guy." Johnny said to Timmy which got his attention on the matter. "OK, I all ears here." Timmy said as he want to hear the plan from Johnny. "Okay, so what we do is..." Johnny said trailing off as he begin to whisper to Timmy the plan, as Timmy nodded at some of the fine points of the prank.

Once Johnny is done explaining the plan, Timmy turn to his fairies and wished for the things he and Johnny needed for the prank. As Shallowgrave look around the yard, he didn't notice the two cannons appearing on his yard dues to the grass covering them. As he finish looking for any trespassers, the cannon on the right fire a large stream of black tar toward him, covering him from head to toe in the tar. When he tried to shake off the black tar off his body, the second cannon chose to fire a stream of grey furs which stick on the tar itself. As he tried to shake off the offensive stuffs on his body, Johnny decided to start his part of the prank.

Johnny put on his speed shoes and dash through the bush over to Shallowgrave, speeding around him creating a tornado that block him from view. When Johnny decided to leaves from Shallowgrave, the tornado he made disappeared showing the man with doggy slippers. As Shallowgrave notice the slippers, Timmy, after putting on his own speed shoes, speed toward him and did the same thing Johnny did. After he was done, he ran away from Shallowgrave, showing the man wearing dog paw on his one hand and having a animatronic dog hand attachment on his stump. When Shallowgrave again notice the change of his appearance, Johnny decide to dash over to him before he could do anything and once again put him in a cyclone.

As before, Johnny ran away from Shallowgrave, revealing him wearing dog ears, a collar with a name tag saying "Fido", and a tail, but Johnny took a picture as he and Timmy ran from the neighborhood. When Shallowgrave stopped spinning from the speed circling, his dizziness went away as he take notice the new add-ons to his appearance. Once he saw what he look like, he began to growl as his anger start to rise through the top. When his rage finally reach the edge, he shout to the sky in anger "When I find the brat who did this, I will make him pay with every piece of fur on me." As he stomped to his house and slam the door.

! Line Break !

As the two boys, with their friends who follow them after they saw them run from Shallowgrave's house, stop to catch their breaths for a second. After they managed to get their lungs filled with air, they look at each others and laugh at the prank they did to Shallowgrave. "OK, now that was hilarious." Johnny said as he wipes some tears in his eyes. "Yeah, like how he got covered with dog fur and tar." Timmy said while slapping his knees to keep his calm. "Or how we put those dog accessories on him." Johnny said as he stand up holding his stomach.

"Yeah, that was funny, I can't barely hold my sides." Timmy said as he is holding his sides literally. "Yeah, it was funny what we did to him." Johnny said commenting on Timmy's statement as he calm down, noticing that the others have arrived. "so now what?" Johnny ask Timmy as he wonder what Timmy want to do. "Well, now we should head back to your own universe." Timmy said as he calm down from his laughter and notice the others as well. "Well then, make the command, my friend." Johnny said as he cross his arms on his chest waiting for Timmy to make the wish.

Timmy nodded his head yes as he turns to his fairies ready to make his wish. "Guys, I wish we were back in Johnny's world at his home." Timmy said as his fairies wave their glowing wands and they were covered in a pink cloud which then clear up and disappeared.

! Line Break !

When the group arrived back at Johnny's home, Johnny and Dukey reverted back in their original appearance and Timmy and his fairies to their new appearance here, the boys decided to head inside the house. As the boys and their friends head to the door, it just open up to reveal the Test Sisters who then pull them in the house and took them running to their lab. Once the group got to the lab, the sisters let go the group and stand back, glaring at the boys, but mainly Johnny. "Where were you, Johnny?, we couldn't find you anywhere in Porkbelly or the world." Susan ask Johnny as she and Mary crossed their arms. "That is probably because I was in Timmy's universe for awhile there." Johnny said nervously as he rub the back of his head with his hand.

"You were where?!" they yell out as they put their arms down near their hips obviously angry at what they just heard. "Oh relax girls, it's not like we were in a black hole or the girl restrooms." Johnny said trying to calm the girls while waving his arms around with Timmy looking at him nervous about the situation. "Do you have any idea how reckless that is!?" Mary ask out loud angrily as she put her hands on her hips. "You are lucky that dad didn't ask for you when you were gone because if he did, you would be in a lot of trouble." Susan said just as angry as her sister for what their brother did. "Calm down girls, we are fine and dad didn't have a clue that I was out of town in another dimension." Johnny said as he put his hands in his pocket continuing to calm the girls.

"That is not even the point here, Johnny!" Mary yelled to Johnny as she press her knuckles on her hips. "Then what is the point you are trying to make here, Susan, Mary?" Johnny ask them as he is starting to get annoyed at the situation. "The point is you shouldn't go somewhere without informing us or dad!" Susan yelled to Johnny as she press her glasses on her nose glaring at Johnny. "That and doing stupid pranks on villains with a kid you barely know!" Dukey shouted to Johnny as he turn to him. "OK, who's side are you on?, me or the girls?" Johnny shouted to Dukey angrily as he turn to him.

As Johnny and his family begin their argument with each others, Timmy and his friends begin a argument of their own. "Timmy, I really think you and Johnny shouldn't be pranking those villains like you have been doing earlier today!" Wanda told Timmy as she put her hands up in the air. "Why not?, it's not like they going to find out we did those stuffs to them!" Timmy shouted back to Wanda as he wave his arms in the air. "He's right, villains are so dumb they can't even figure what 2+2 is." Cosmo said as he laugh for a little bit at his joke. "Cosmo, do you know what 1+1 is? Wanda ask him as she press her fingers against her nose.

As the two arguments started to get louder and became noise that no one could hear over, a loud explosion is heard over the scrambled noise which made the people stop their arguments. They look around to find the source of the explosion until they found a large cloud of smoke right at the window, which signal it being the source of the commotion. As they wait for the cloud to clear up, they begin to hear some familiar maniacal laughter. The laughter continue as the cloud clear up which reveal to the group their enemies, Wacko and Mr. Crocker armed in armors flying through a hole which Wacko created with his wrist-mounted cannon as he blow some smoke away from it. "Well, look like we came across a little spat, Mr. Crocker, I hate to interrupt your petty argument children, but we came to finish you once and for all!" Wacko said to Mr. Crocker first who laugh before continuing his sentence to the children before he ended it in a threatening tone as he and Crocker brought out shoulder-mounted machine guns and cannons.

"Well, crud." Johnny said as he and the others gotten shocked at the unexpected entrance as their enemies begin laughing evilly again.


End file.
